Godzilla In Space
by TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff
Summary: A tribute to the 1950s Sci-Fi B-movies era which the first Godzilla movie was released in.
1. Prologue

It was exactly one year after Godzilla raided Tokyo when a unknown alien race attacked the planet Earth. No one knew what these creatures were,what they looked,like,or why they had chosen to attack our planet. But it took five months before humankind were finally able to defeat these space scum. Now it's 2011, and satellite images taken from space suggest that after more than fifty years, the aliens have returned and plan to once again try and take over the Earth. But unbeknown to them, Earth has a secret weapon. It is the only thing standing between the alien invaders and complete conquest of Earth. Only problem is the weapon is an out of control ticking time bomb that hates all humankind. But it however loves it's planet and will do anything to keep it safe. Even if that means forming a temporary truce with it's long time enemies. Now see what happens when an alien race brings it's whole fleet of flying saucers, and monsters from deep space and mutants they created themselves and match them with the human's multiple militarys and The King Of The Monsters GODZILLA!


	2. Chapter 1

JULY 7TH 2011 THE PACIFIC OCEAN

"I'm bored. What are we suppose to be looking for out here anyways?" asked Lizzy. Sarah groaned because she was tired of hearing Lizzy's bitching. "I told you once, I've told a hundred times. We and the other boat were sent here on a scavenging mission. We're suppose to pick up some old vessels from like...the war or something." said Sarah. "Well why did they have to pick us for this? There's nothing for us to do." said Lizzy. "Hey her stuff, we all volunteered for this remember? But I'm beginning to think you just wanted to relax under the hot sun and hope that one of the boys from the other boat notices you laying around in your bikini." said Sarah. "Hey what I do with my bod is my business." said Lizzy. "Oh God. You no what whatever. Go ahead and be girl." said Sarah. "Alright I will." said Lizzy. Sarah sighed and said' "You know not all boys just look for a girl who flonts her stuff. That's only the typical boy where the stereotypes come from. A certain group of boys also look for a girl with brains and also looks for love and not just sex. Those are the boys worth looking for, not the ones with just good looks." said Sarah. "Well as soon as you spot one, you let me know. Until then I'm just gonna keep flonting my stuff infront of those hunky divers on the other boat." said Lizzy. "Ugh! Why the hell do I even bother?" asked Sarah. "I don't know." said Lizzy with a smug look on her face.

"Alright Charlie, good luck." said Matt. "Hey I don't need luck. I'M WINNING!" said Charlie before he put on his scuba gear and dived into the ocean. "See that he doesn't hurt himself okay Alan?" asked Matt. "I make no promises Matt." said Alan before he put on his scuba gear and dived in after Charlie. Alan quickly spotted Charlie and swam after him. They swam deeper and deeper into the ocean depths. When it started to get a little dark, Charlie and Alan switched their underwater flashlights on. Charlie pointed to the left indicating Alan should go that way. Alan nodded to him and swam away. Charlie continued swimming in the direction he was going in. He didn't need a babysitter watching his every move. Atleast that's what he thought to himself. As he got deeper, he started to get a little nervous. He'd never gone down this deep. Atleast not alone. Charlie was starting to regret sending Alan away. Meanwhile, Alan had swam a good distance away. He found himself just above a deep, black, pit. Alan didn't want to stray to far into the pit for he frightened him very much. Alan slowly swam a couple feet into the pit. Alan thought he could make out a shape in the blackness. So Alan shined his light over it. He kept scanning his light over the object until he realized in fear what it was. It was merely the hand of a giant creature. Alan swam upward as fast as he could. Then he turned back and shined his light over the creature. Alan became very afraid when he realized that the giant creature was infact a very well known monster. Infact it was the all mighty king of monsters. Alan had just found the sleeping place of the all powerful Godzilla. Alan swam as fast as he could over to where he had last saw Charlie. Meanwhile Charlie had found another black pit. Charlie shined his light in and saw something bright and shiny. Charlie swam in deeper. As he got closer, the light was able to reveal that the shiny object was actually a giant flying saucer. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise. Charlie swings his arms and legs around in fear when something touches his back. He swings around and shines his light on what turns out to be...Alan. Alan grabs Charlie's shoulders and starts shaking him and tries to tell Charlie what he found. Charlie grabs Alan's right shoulder and slaps him in the face so that he would calm down. Then Charlie points into the pit. Alan becomes very afraid because of what he had found in the other pit. Charlie shines his light down to show Alan the alien spaceship. Alan's fear turns into amazement. Charlie and Alan then carelessly swim deeper into the pit. Then while Alan's getting out his camera, something strange happens. A mysterious green glow begins to emit from the pit. Charlie and Alan shine their lights in the pit, then start panicking in fear and terror when they see the big glowing green creature coming their way.


	3. Chapter 2

"What are they doing down there?" asked Lizzy. Sarah was really starting to get annoyed by Lizzy's impatiens. "How long did you think a scuba diving reconnaissance mission would take? Now will you shut up? Geeze." said Sarah. "Okay,okay. Just cool your jets Sarah Gal. I'm sorry." said Lizzy. Sarah looked through her binoculars at the other speedboat. "Hey look they just surfaced." said Sarah. "Really? Let me see." said Lizzy as she grabbed the binoculars from out of Sarah's hands. Wow is that Charlie? "SEXY GROWL" "I'd like to fit myself inside his scuba suit and play with his gear." said Lizzy. "Aww come on! You don't want Charlie trust me. He's a womanizing,drunk ass,loser." said Sarah. "Ssshhh. Quiet I'm looking at Charlie." said Lizzy.

Matt helped Charlie back up onto the boat, while Jake helped Alan up onto the boat. "So did you find anything?" asked Jake. "Oh yeah plenty." said Charlie when he took his scuba mask off. "Infact we brought a sample of it up with us." said Alan. "Oh really? Well cool. Where is it? Is that it in your hands?" asked Matt as he pointed to a small jar Alan was holding. "Yep." said Alan. "Well let's have a look see at it. Come on now." said Jake. "Well alright but just remember you asked to see it." said Charlie. Alan opened the jar then held it out infront of Matt. Out of the jar came a wave of red slimey goo that covered itself over Matt's body. Jake screamed as the bloby creature spread out all over Matt's body. Then Matt started to burn away under the blob. Jake screamed even louder as he backed away from Matt's burning body. But Jake's back bumped into Charlie. Jake turned around and saw Charlie smiling at him. "Hey you asked to see it." said Charlie before a long,black,three fingered hand popped out of his stomach and stuck it's two top fingers into Jake's eyes while the bottom finger shoved it's way into Jake's mouth. Sarah and Lizzy screamed, for they had been watching the whole thing through different binoculars. They dropped them and backed away in fear and huddled close together. Then the water close to the opposite boat started churning and bubbling. Lizzy and Sarah screamed as they saw a giant flying saucer emerge from the water. Alan scooped the blob back up into the jar and closed the lid. Then he joined Charlie in looking up at the flying saucer. A green beam emerged from the alien ship and consumed Charlie and Alan and teleported them off the speed boat. Sarah and Lizzy looked on in disbelief. Then they felt the water rocking their speed boat harder than what it should. "Oh no! Not another one!" Lizzy shouted in fear. Sarah struggled to get to the edge of the boat to see what was happening. The water was churning and bubbling. Then she saw spikes emerging from the water. "JUMP!" Sarah cried. Lizzy and Sarah jumped over the side as the spikes broke through the bottom of their boat and tore it to shreds. Sarah and Lizzy swam over to a piece of their now destroyed boat and watched in amazement as Godzilla rose from the sea and roared at the flying saucer in the sky. The flying saucer just floated in place as Godzilla fired his atomic blast. But the blue flames were cut off by a green forcefield that surrounded the alien ship. And then in a flash the alien ship was gone. Godzilla waved his arms into the air and roared before he dived into the water and swam after the ship. "Lizzy this is serious! We just discovered an actual alien ship! And on top of that, Godzilla is at large once again. We've got to warn the world." said Sarah. "Cool but how? We're trapped in the middle of the blasted ocean!" said Lizzy. Then they heard the sound of a helicopters propellers. "Hey look." said Sarah as she pointed into the air. Lizzy looked up to see a helicopter flying in their direction. "It's the helicopter that was suppose to drop off our divers! How lucky is that?" said Lizzy. Sarah reached to a kit in the water and pulled a flare gun out of it. Sarah then grabbed a flare and loaded it into the gun. Then she pointed the gun into the air and fired. The helicopter started flying toward them. "It's like I said before Lizzy. We've got to warn the world of the impending danger ahead." said Sarah.


	4. Chapter 3

JULY 7TH 2011 SPACE SATELLITE HEADQUARTERS: NEVADA

John sat infront of the monitors while holding a ladies swimsuit magazine to his face. All of a sudden he heard a beep coming from one of the monitors. John lowered the magazine and looked at the monitor. A bright green dot had appeared on the monitor that viewed what the satellite over Japan saw. "Holy..." John started but was cut off by a voice shouting "SNIDER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE VIEWING THE MONITORS! NOT VIEWING SCADLEY DRESSED WOMAN WHO YOU CAN ONLY DREAM WOULD TOUCH YOU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" "Sorry Sir. But if it gets me off the hook, I did discover something." said John. "What the hell could you have possibly discovered that would be of interest to me?" asked the military looking man who stepped out of the shadows and into the lights cast by the monitors. "Well just look for yourself. It's on the monitor for Japan." said John as he rolled his chair out of the way for the military man to see. The military man walked up closer to the monitors and his eyes widened in surprise. "Good God almighty! Is it one of ours?" asked the military man. "No Sir. It's too fast and way to big." said John. "You mean...visitors?" "That is what it appears to be Sir." "Well then we got to start warning everybody Snider. We got ourselves a bogey."

JULY 7TH 2011 G-FORCE BASE:TOKYO JAPAN

Dr. Terisawa entered the conference room. He took the seat in the middle of the round table which was surrounded by many Japanese government officials and high ranking G-Force officials as well as high ranking Special Defense Forces officials. "Gentlemen thank you for seeing me this day. I have important news that could shake the very foundation of our planet as we know it." said Terisawa. Commander Aso spoke next. "You may dispense with the pleasantries and suspense Doctor. Now tell us why we were called to this meeting!" "Uh...of course Commander. If you'd please." said as he pushed a button on a remote which activated the big wall screen behind him. Everyone mumered in surprise. "This gentlemen is a satellite photograph of a large object flying directly over Japan in the Earths atmosphere. We believe it to be...an alien ship." said . All the men around the table started talking amongst themselves. Commander Aso once again spoke. "You're trying to tell us that we may be in for an alien invasion or visitation Doctor?" "Invasion most diffidently Commander. But not just in for, already begun. We believe that one of their ships has already landed on Earth. And suspect it's been here for quiet some time." said . All the man started talking amongst them self. "These are serious claims you're making here Terisawa. Do you have any more proof of these outrageous theories?" asked Representative Wong. "I really don't think I need anymore proof...But since you're asking, yes. Yes I do have more proof. A helicopter dropped off two young ladies who were two of four survivors found in the pacific ocean. They were told they were sent on a salvaging mission to salvage some sunken treasures from the war or something. What they're government didn't tell them is that they were actually meant to find the remains of some alien ships that attacked the earth in the 1950s. Now for reasons of security, the American government who also sent us this satellite photograph has requested that we keep the real nature of their mission from them." said . "Terisawa you say that these young girls are only two of four? Who are the other two and how come they aren't coming in together?" asked Ryu Roh. "Well as I said the women were brought here by the helicopter that was bringing them a set of divers. They requested being brought here to tell us of their encounter. Now the other two are young men who were divers for the team. They were picked up by a boat several miles away from where the women were found and brought here at their request. So as of right now neither pair know the other is here. First we will hear from the two young ladies who will be brought in here in a moment by Miki Saegusa, then we'll hear from the two young men. But first gentlemen, I present to you Lizzy Bralow,and Sarah Callaway who will now speak to you." said as he signaled to have the women brought in.

"Just wait here in the lobby. They'll call you inside in a minute. So just sit here nice and comfy for right now." said the security guard to Charlie and Alan. Then he went back to his spot behind the check in counter and started reading a newspaper. Charlie and Alan looked around to see if anybody was watching them. When they saw that they were safe from human eyes, Charlie looked to Alan and nodded. Alan slowly pulled out the jar containing the blob and opened it. The blob slowly creeped across the floor and up the side of the counter and then splattered itself all over the guard. Then Charlie and Alan got up and walked into the restricted part of the base.

Miki Saegusa lead the still somewhat shaky women into the conference room. They had been given a fresh change of clothes,some coffee,and were now on their way to tell of their eye witness account of the flying saucer in the middle of the ocean. "This way please." said Miki as she held the door open. Lizzy and Sarah entered the room and saw all the men starring expectingly. They then sat down at the table. "Ladies let me just say thank you for coming here today. We know you must be devastated by the traumatic experience." said . "Sure whatever. Can we please just get on with this?" said Sarah. "Very well. Tell us everything from your perspective." said . Sarah looked over at Lizzy. She was still very upset over what had occurred. Sarah stood up out of her chair. "You'll have to excuse Lizzy here. This was very traumatic for her. So I'll just speak for the both of us." said Sarah. "Vey well. Will you kindly start Young Lady?" asked Commander Aso. "Yes of course." clears throat "The branch of the government we were working for was asking for volunteers for a salvaging mission they were planning. "Lizzy,myself,and some others were looking to make names for ourselves early on because we had just started about two weeks ago. So we were sent to the pacific ocean to find some kind of war era thingy. I don't quite what it was. But that's not what's important now. We took out two motor boats. We weren't suppose to bring what we found back with us, just find it. Then they'd send another team to find it. Well Lizzy and I were on one boat and Matt and Jake were on their's. Two helicopters were suppose to come and give us our divers for the expedition. But only one of them showed up and gave the other boat their divers. The other helicopter was running way late. The other divers wanted to hurry up and dive, not wishing to wait for our boys. We finally relented and said go ahead. So they dive in and some time later they returned. Me and Lizzy were watching through a pair of binoculars. And then...we saw...it was like...this this red goo...it just kinda appeared out...out of his hand." said Sarah. "Who's hand?" asked Representative Wong. "One of the divers. It...it...it kinda just materialized out of his hand. It completely covered itself on one of the non-divers and ate him away. I don't know how else to explain this. And then the other diver...this like...freaky alien hand thing...popped out of his stomach and...ooohhhhh...it ripped the other non-diver's eyes out and killed him." Sarah said as tears fell from her eyes. "How many men were on the other boat?" asked Commander Aso. "Only four. The divers and the boat men. Why?" said Sarah. "No reason. Please continue." said Commander Aso. walked up to a security guard, put his hand over the side of his face and whispers' "Take those two men in the waiting area into custody. Authorization of deadly force is granted." "Yes Sir." said the guard. Then the guard walked out of the room.

"Shojin? Shojin?" called Kenji. Kenji walked up to the waiting area and saw that the two men were gone from the bench. Then Kenji looked to the counter and saw that Shonjin was gone as well. Then Kenji heard a sound coming from the restroom. Kenji groaned in annoyance. Kenji walked into the resroom as he said' "Come on Shojin! You can't leave the desk like that...AAAAAAHHHHH!" In the middle of the restroom was this big pulsating blob. Kenji screamed as the huge thing washed itself over him. Meanwhile Charlie and Alan had broken into the animal lab. Charlie and Alan all looked into the cages as if they were looking for something in particular. Alan made a clicking sound which got Charlie's attention. Alan pointed inside a cage. Charlie and Alan looked in together. Charlie nodded his head in pleasure. Alan smiled as he pulled out the cage which held a tarantula. Alan opened it up and pulled out the tarantula and held it while Charlie injected it a needle into it and injected an pink liquid out of the needle and into the tarantula's body.

"Well then a...a flying saucer came out of the water and it...it beamed up the divers." said Sarah. Representative Wong chimed in' "But that's impossible..." "Please there's more." said Sarah. Wong sat back down. "Then not more than two minutes later...Godzilla pops out of the water and destroys our motor boat." said Sarah. Everyone started talking all at once when Godzilla's name was mentioned. "And then what happened?" asked Commander Aso. "Well Godzilla tried to destroy the saucer with his heat ray. But it had like this...weird. ...glowing green forcefield around it. So it reflected Godzilla's heat ray and then sped off faster than anything I've ever seen before. Then Godzilla swam after it,and then we were picked up by the chopper." said Sarah. Everyone at the table started talking to each other in whispers. "Thank you for your time ladies. will you please show them out?" said . Miki bowed and then opened the door to the hall and hurried the girls out of the room. Then said' "Well gentlemen there you have it. Any questions?" Wong raised his hand. "Yes ?" said . "Are you trying to say that this alien ship has something to do with Godzilla?" asked Wong. "No Representative, there doesn't seem to be any connection. My guess is that it was just a really big coincidence. Anybody else?" said . Commander Aso stood up. "Gentlemen I know some of you remember, while as some of you weren't even born. So I will explain. In the 50s one year after Tokyo was raised to the ground by the first Godzilla, our entire planet came under an invasion by alien ships. Our planet's defenses were powerless against the awesome might of the flying saucers. Or so I thought. They somehow managed to defeat the aliens. But they never disclosed how they defeated them. People if we don't think of something fast, soon the planet as we know it will be taken over and the people turned into slaves." "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Miki screamed as she grabbed her head and fell into a corner of the room. Everyone gathered around her. Miki began to see visions in her head. Visions of the flying saucers surrounding not just Earth, but Mercury,Venus,Mars,and The Moon as well. She also saw visions of unearthly creatures that the alien invaders brought along with them. bent down to Miki's level. "Miki? Miki what's the matter? What's going on Miki? Tell me please. Miki come on." said . "We have to do something Koji...the alien invaders...they're not just taking over Earth...They're taking over the whole inner solar system." said Miki. At that moment a security guard rushed in. "Pardon me Sirs but we have a..." GUN SHOTS IN THE DISTANCE "...a code red emergency." said the security guard. "Code red? Like what?" asked Commander Aso. "Well there's like this thing...it's big...it's gooey...it's bloby...and it's in the base. That's right an alien life form is in the base right now. And it's eating everybody like they was crackers." said the security guard. Commander Aso looked to two more security guards and said' "Men get those girls out of here and to safety. Doctor..." Commander Aso looks at . "...You take Miki and go with them. Do you understand?" "Yes Commander." said . Then Commander Aso pulled out his hand pistol and said' "Alright now show me where this alien life form is."


	5. Chapter 4

Koji,Miki,,Sarah,and Lizzy all ran down a hall way followed by several heavily armed security guards in riot armor. They all stopped when they heard screams of terror up ahead that were suddenly cut off. "What was that?" asked Koji. Lizzy and Sarah screamed when up ahead from behind a hall corner came a tarantula the size of a computer desk. The tarantula quickly scurried toward them. It was stopped temporarily by the bullets of the security guard's guns. But it soon continued it's pursuit. A security guard kicked a door open. "Through here!" yelled the security guard. Koji,Miki,Sarah,and Lizzy all rushed into the room, but the tarantula cut off the security guards. Koji slammed the door behind them. "Okay was it just me...I know we saw a giant spider. But it looked to me like it was getting even bigger still." said Lizzy. "I know Young Lady. I saw it too." said Koji. "Excuse me Doctor, but I do have a name." said Lizzy. "Fine Lizzy, I'm sorry but your name is not my concern right now." said Koji. The door started to break open. "Oh my..." said Miki. "Quick I found another door!" said Sarah. "Quick everybody through. Let's come on! Move come on! Move!" Koji shouted as they ran through the second door as the tarantula broke through the other door. Sarah and the others ran through several hallways for several minutes. "I think we lost it." said Miki before she bumped into Koji who had stopped and was now starring at the much bigger than before blob. "Oh my gosh Sarah it's that thing. That thing from the ocean. Oh my gosh Sarah..." said Lizzy. "I know Lizzy!" said Sarah as she slapped Lizzy to get her to snap out of it. Every wave of armed men that came at the blob were devoured. Now the blob wanted the four people infront of it. "Koji there's a chopper on the roof of the building. It might still be there in time for us to snag it. But we gotta hurry." Miki whispered to Koji Terisawa. "Right let's hurry then." The blob flew at the foursome but they managed to avoid it and went running down the hall with the blob following close behind. "There should be a stair well leading up to the roof on the way down this hall!" yelled Koji to the others. They ran for a little bit before they found it. "There it is! Get ready!" shouted Koji. Koji grabbed the door and swung it open and everyone ran inside and then Koji slammed the door behind him. When they were halfway up the stairs the door was popped off it's hinges as the blob splattered all over the stair well and after the four fleeing humans. After running up several flights of stairs Koji,Miki,Sarah,and Lizzy finally came up to the door that lead to the roof. As they ran toward it, Koji broke off a small piece of pipe from the wall and then ran with the girls up the stairs and out the door. Koji then slammed the door behind him shut and then shoved the pipe through the handle and behind a bigger pipe attached to the wall. "Look,look, it's still there!" Miki shouted as she pointed toward the chopper. "Look!" Lizzy shouted as she pointed up in the sky. They saw a giant flying saucer flying over the city. They were amazed at the sight. Koji was the first to snap out of it. "Come on everybody into the chopper." said Koji. Miki climbed into the pilots seat while Koji came up next to her. The door to the stair well was sent flying over the side of the building as the blob flew out of the door way. Sarah was now in the back of the chopper, but Lizzy was having a hard time getting in. Unfortunately, Miki didn't see this and started up the helicopter. "Sarah please help!" Lizzy cried as she was hanging off the side of the airborn helicopter. "Lizzy hang on! I'm gonna get you!" shouted Sarah. Sarah reached out and tried to pull Lizzy in. "Sarah please I can't get in!" Lizzy pleaded. The blob splashed itself all over the side of the helicopter and Lizzy's body. Lizzy and Sarah both screamed at the top of their lungs. Sarah reached out and tried to pull Lizzy in. But the blob had eaten through Lizzy's arms and pulled her body away from the helicopter. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarah screamed as she held Lizzy's mutilated arm in her hand as the chopper flew away. As Sarah sat in the back of the chopper crying, Miki and Koji looked down at the base to see the tarantula now twice the size it was before break out of the side of the building. "Miki...try to fly us low enough to not be detected by the flying saucer. But at the same time fly high enough not to be caught by the spider. Then when we get far enough, set the chopper down." said Koji. "I'll do my best Koji." said Miki. The chopper flew away leaving the blob and the giant tarantula behind.

Godzilla bursts out of the water and roars into the sky. Godzilla had been tracking this ship since it disturbed his slumber. Now Godzilla was no dumb animal. He knew this flying saucer was up to no good. So he was gonna do everything in his power to see to it that it's stopped. But then Godzilla sensed the presence of two other big creatures unlike him. He didn't need to ask himself whether they were friend or foe. He knew right away that they were foe. So Godzilla roared again announcing his arrival and stomped into the streets of Tokyo spoilin' for a fight.


	6. Chapter 5

Godzilla walked through the streets of Tokyo like he owned the place. Godzilla was not afraid of anything. Not the flying saucer,not the blob,and not even the giant tarantula. Godzilla was prepared to take them all on. Godzilla roared in defiance. Koji looked out of the helicopter in surprise. "Godzilla?" said Koji. "Huh where?" asked Miki. "Down there." said Koji as he pointed toward Godzilla who was standing beneath the flying saucer and was standing infront of the giant tarantula. Godzilla roared at the tarantula letting it know he was not afraid. The giant tarantula scurried at Godzilla with great speed. It scurried up Godzilla's body and tried to get to his face, but Godzilla grabbed it's upper legs and then pushed away from his body, Then Godzilla released one of the legs and gave the tarantula a right punch then a left kick knocking it on it's back. The tarantula quickly got back on it's legs and quickly scurried at Godzilla again. But Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the spider. The spider caught fire instantly and started running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Godzilla ripped a building out of the ground and smashed it over the tarntula's body. Then Godzilla lifted his mighty right foot and squished the spider into a pancake. Godzilla roared in victory. Godzilla then looked up at the flying saucer. Godzilla picked up another building and slammed it into the side of the flying saucer. Then Godzilla whacked it with his tail. Then the flying saucer started to fall from the sky until it was just under Godzilla's arms. Then Godzilla clasps his fist together and smashes them through the side of the flying saucer. Then Godzilla ripped open the hole even more then fired his atomic blast inside. The flying saucer fell to the ground. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast and didn't stop until the whole ship was gone. Then Godzilla looked around for anymore foes. He found one when the blob covered itself over Godzilla's body. Godzilla wrestled with the blob and tried to get it off him as it's eating,burning effect started to eat away at his scaly body. Godzilla punched and kicked and swung his tail around, but nothing was getting the blob off of Godzilla's body. Miki landed the helicopter on the roof of a restaurant and then Miki,and Koji got out to watch the fight. Sarah however was still in shock about what happened to her friend Lizzy. Godzilla walked over to a tall building and slammed himself into it's side. But the blob did not remove itself from Godzilla's body. The burning got worse and worse. Godzilla grabbed at the part of the blob that was on his chest and pulled at it. Then Godzilla's spikes started to glow blue. The intense heat from Godzilla's spikes burned the blob off his back. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast and eradicated the part of the blob that had surrounded his mouth. Then Godzilla reached up to his face and pulled away at the blob part on his face. Then Godzilla felt the burning on his body getting more intense. Godzilla focused the energy on his back all through his body and activated his nuclear pulse. Then the blob fell to the ground around Godzilla. Godzilla walked away from the blob, turned around and finished it off with his atomic blast. Godzilla roared into the sky, but then he fell to the ground onto his back and he passed out. The burning away of his body with the combined spider bite he got when the spider scurried up his body had taken it's toll on Godzilla. Miki and Koji made their way off the roof with a shaken up Sarah following behind them as they made their way to Godzilla's body. They stopped a few feet back from Godzilla's body. Then Koji reached into his coat and pulled out a package of cigarettes and took on out and put it in his mouth. Then Koji pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette and took a puff off it. Then he took it out of his mouth between two fingers and said' "I've never seen Godzilla this close before." "Is...is he...?" Sarah tried to speak. "No he's not. He's just sleeping, waiting for his wounds to heal." said Miki. "How do you know what he's waiting or not waiting for?" asked Koji before he took another puff off of his cigarette. "You know what, I don't care if you don't believe me. But me and Godzilla,...well we have a connection. We always have. I never thought of Godzilla as a destructive beast. He's just a lost soul in a world he doesn't know or belong to. But he could if he and humankind were willing to except each other." said Miki. Then Koji got an idea in his head. "Well maybe there's a was we can make that possible." said Koji. "Huh?" said Miki and Sarah at the same time. "Well you say you have a connection to Godzilla right?" said Koji. "Yes that's right." said Miki. "Well why don't you use that connection to convince Godzilla to fight the alien invaders. If you do, our planet will be safe, and Godzilla will be viewed as a international hero." said Koji. "What? Are you serious, or did you just hit your head hard and I missed it? That's a crazy and stupid idea. No one can make Godzilla do anything he doesn't want to do. Plus how would we get Godzilla to all the other planets to fight the aliens?" said Miki. "Well I figured you could use whatever influence you have over Godzilla combined with your telepathy to get Godzilla to do it. Plus...okay what I'm about to tell you is totally top secret hush,hush. In the fifties, construction was started on a device that could instantly transport a being anywhere in the universe. Construction wasn't completed until a year ago. How do I know this? Because I was one of the scientists who helped finish it. The only thing wrong is that it's never been tested. But I'll bet Godzilla wouldn't be afraid to do it if you convinced him." said Koji. "How dare you? What gives you the right to decide whether Godzilla should be forced to do something or not?" asked Miki. "If he doesn't do it we will all die!" Sarah blurted out. Miki and Koji looked over at Sarah. "Don't look at me that way. My best friend was just killed because of these bastard aliens! Now I wanna see them get what they deserve! Do it Miki! Tell Godzilla to kill all these little fucks! Do it,do it,do it! NOW!" Despite Koji's arrogance and Sarah's psychoness, Miki knew they both were right. So Miki finally relented. Alright I'll try." said Miki. So she took a deep breath,closed her eyes,and concentrated. Koji and Sarah looked on intently. Miki was surprised. This was the first time in years that she tried contacting Godzilla telepathically. She had forgotten that Godzilla psychic will was the most powerful of any creature alive, even more than her own. Miki and Godzilla were now completely linked and were able to talk to each other. It seemed to take hours. Koji and Sarah just sat there while Miki and Godzilla talked telepathically. Then after four hours, Miki opened her eyes. Koji and Sarah got up to their feet and ran to Miki. "Well?" asked Koji. "Basically he said he hates all humankind and that they're a waste of life. But he loves the earth and that he'll do anything to protect it. So basically he's agreed to our plan." said Miki. "That's great news!" said Koji as he and Sarah started dancing in happiness. Then Sarah looked up to the sky and yelled' "Do you hear that alien scum? The King Of The Monsters is gonna reign down his vengeance upon you! Lizzy will be avenged!" "Yeah sure. Now where exactly is this teleporter of yours?" asked NMiki. "Well ya see...this was a joint project between the Japanese and the Americans. And...when the project was completed...it was taken to a base in Nevada." said Koji. "What? You mean we have to go all the way to Nevada?" asked Miki in outrage. "Not just Nevada. We...have to go all the way into the secret American base...know as...Area 51." said Koji. But just then a ball of fire fell from the sky. Out of the wreckage emerged a robotic monster. It's main body was an orb, while underneath it was a drill that drilled through the ground. Around it's body were several tentacles that had sharp objects at the end of them. Godzilla's eyes opened when he heard Sarah and Miki scream at the creature. Godzilla got up to his feet and roared at the robot. "Looks like the trip to Nevada will have to wait." said Sarah.


	7. Chapter 6

Godzilla grabbed a building and threw it at the robot who sliced it to bits with it's sharp tentacles. Godzilla stomped toward the robot, but it sent four of it's tentacles at Godzilla. Godzilla blocked two of them with his left arm and then the other two with his right arm. Godzilla's forearms were bleeding, but Godzilla continued to march forward. Then the robot stabbed one of it's ten sharp ended tentacles into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla screeched in pain as he started tugging on the tentacle. Godzilla kicked at the armored hull of the robot with his left foot. The robot stabbed three more tentacles into Godzilla's ribs and stomach. Godzilla screeched in pain again. Godzilla's eyes turned angry as he tugged harder on the tentacle already lodged in his chest. He pulled with all his strength until finally...Godzilla pulled it clean off the robot's orbular body. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast into the robot's body creating a giant explosion. Then Godzilla stomped closer to the robot and then slammed his right fist down on it. Then the robot stabbed seven of it's tentacles into various parts of Godzilla's body. Godzilla screeched out, but he continued to slam his fists into the robot's outer hull. Then a little antenna popped out of the top of the robot and released a little red lazer beam that hit Godzilla in the chest. Godzilla was knocked back by the force of the lazer. Godzilla shot his atomic blast and destroyed the antenna. Godzilla then spun around and smacked his tail into the robots body. Then Godzilla grabbed three of the tentacles and pulled them off. Then Godzilla clasps his fist together and slams them into the robot's armor, leaving a dent in it. The robot desperately stabs at Godzilla's stomach and knees. Then the robot wraps it's tentacles around Godzilla's legs and pulls them out from underneath Godzilla. The robot then stabs all it's remaining tentacles into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla roars in agony as he slowly rises to his feet. Godzilla's spikes and eyes start to glow blue as he grabs the tentacles and sends the energy in his spikes through his hands and into the robots tentacles. Then Godzilla fires his atomic blast into the robot's body causing a giant explosion. Then Godzilla smacks it with his tail again. Then Godzilla gives another atomic blast which sends the robot up in flames. But the robots body opens up to reveal a more humanoid robot. It had arms and legs that started out small at the body and got bulkier as they went outward. Instead of hands, the robot had grappling claws. It had only a single red eye in the middle of it's head. It was only a few feet shorter than Godzilla. Godzilla was not afraid of this mechanical foe. Godzilla just roared at the robot and then stomped towards it. The robot swung both of it's arms at Godzilla, but Godzilla grabbed both arms in his hands. Godzilla then left kicked the robot in the stomach. Godzilla then spun around and slammed his tail into the robot's body. Then the robot slammed it's left shoulder into Godzilla's chest. Then Godzilla gave a right punch to the robot's head. Then the robot slammed his right claw into Godzilla's face followed by his left claw. Then Godzilla wrapped his arms around the robot's head in a headlock and then drove his left knee four times into the robot's side. The robot started struggling to get free of Godzilla's headlock, but he was no match for Godzilla's strength. Then the robot's claws began omitting electrical currents. Then the robot dug it's claws into Godzilla's sides. Godzilla screeched in pain as he released his headlock. Then the robot jumped up and kicked both feet into Godzilla's chest and laid Godzilla out on his back. Godzilla wrapped his tail around the robot's right ankle and pulled his right leg out from underneath the robot making it fall to the ground. Godzilla and the robot got to their feet at the same time. The robot drove it's right elbow into the side of Godzilla's head while Godzilla ripped his right hand through the armor on the robot's left shoulder. Then Godzilla picked the robot up and threw it through a bunch of buildings. The robot got up and slammed it's body into Godzilla's. Then Godzilla shoved it away and delivered four right punches and four left punches in a right, left combo. Then the robot used it's right claw to give Godzilla an uppercut. Godzilla then slammed his head into the robots chest for a head but. Then the robot ripped it's claws into Godzilla's chest multiple times, causing blood to squirt out. Godzilla then slammed his right shoulder into the robot's chest then slashed his right hand claws across the robot's head. Godzilla followed up by smacking his opened left hand across the robots head followed by his right hand. The robot wrapped his right claw across Godzilla's neck and then ran the electrical current in it's claw into Godzilla's throat. Godzilla responded by grabbing the robot's right arm in both hands, and pulling hard with all his strength until...Godzilla ripped the robot's arm clean off it's body. Then Godzilla smiled a little as his spikes started to glow. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast, and the robot exploded into a million pieces. Godzilla roared, but a flying saucer appeared and dropped something into the hole made by the orbular robot's drill earlier. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "Earthquake!" Koji yelled as he, and Miki helped Sarah get away from the area Godzilla was in. Suddenly a large crack appeared in the ground and ran in between Godzilla's feet and opened up wide. Godzilla roared as he fell into the pit. Then the crack closed completely shut, leaving Godzilla trapped deep within the earth's crust.


	8. Chapter 7

"I can't believe it. They took our only effective weapon that we had against them." said Sarah. "It can't be. It just can't be. ...But unfortunately it is." said Koji. After the close encounter (thank you Spielberg). Koji had invited both Sarah and Miki to his house to recuperate. But all they did was morn the fact that Godzilla had been sucked underground. "Well what do we do now?" asked Miki. "Well since we know that Commander Aso and those guys got out safe and it is eleven o' clock at night, I suggest we all get some sleep. I have to guest bedrooms set up upstairs. My room's down here, and down that hall." said Koji as he pointed to a hallway. "Well I'm going to sleep. I plan on catching a plane back home tomorrow." said Sarah. "Where do you live?" asked Koji. "Las Vegas." Sarah replied. "Well goodnight Sarah." said Miki. "Goodnight uh..." said Sarah. "Oh please call me Miki." "Oh okay. And goodnight to you uh...Koji was it?" said Sarah. "Yes that's right. Goodnight Sarah." said Koji. Sarah gave a respectable bow and left for a guest room. Then Miki and Koji looked at each other. "Well...I guess...goodnight Miki." said Koji. "Yeah goodnight." said Miki. Then Koji went to his bedroom as Miki walked up the stairs to one of Koji's guest rooms. Miki opened the door to a room with only a bed and a nightstand with a lamp. Miki sighed as she laid her body down on the bed, followed by her laying her head down on the pillow. She fell asleep instantly, and dreams soon followed. If you can call it that. Even though she had just fell asleep in Koji's house in Japan mere seconds ago, Miki was now standing in the middle of the golden gate bridge in San Francisco. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like she was really there. Really in San Francisco on the golden gate bridge. Suddenly a shadow fell over Miki and the bridge. She turned around to see Godzilla looking down at her. Then Godzilla roared. Miki's eyes opened as she sat up straight in her bed. Miki knew what had happened. She had just had a psychic vision that was telling her where Godzilla would resurface. Miki got out of her bed and ran downstairs and into Koji's room. "Koji! Koji wake up!" Miki shouted. Koji was awake instantly. "What, what is it?" Koji asked in alarm. "I just had a vision." said Miki. Koji groaned in annoyance. "Aw you wake me up for that? Damn it Miki! What could be so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?" said Koji. "It was about Godzilla." said Miki. At the mention of the monster king's name, Koji was paying close attention."According to my vision, Godzilla is going to resurface in San Francisco California in America. Somewhere around the golden gate bridge." said Miki. "Now Miki look, this is very important. Are you absolutely sure about this?" asked Koji. "One hundred percent." said Miki. "In that case I'll call Commander Aso and have him set us up a flight for San Francisco." said Koji before he reached over to his phone and started dialing the number to the secondary G-Force base. "Should we take Sarah?" asked Miki. "Nah. Let her sleep. Tomorrow she's going home. So for now, don't bother her with anymore of this business." said Koji as he waited for someone at the base to answer the phone.

"And you say that that's where Godzilla will appear next? And that Godzilla has agreed to be our muscle against the invading aliens? And that you have access to a machine that will teleport Godzilla to all the planets the aliens have taken over?" asked Commander Aso. "Absolutely yes on all accounts! Look Commander, if there's a chance to save our solar system from these invading scum, we've got to try! Sir this is a direct request from me and ." said Koji. Commander looked from Koji to Miki. Aso had known Miki for several years and she had never lead him astray. He trusted her opinions and theories. "Alright, I'll let you do it. You two will drop the American girl off at the airport and then will hop on your own plane to San Francisco. And you'd better be right about this." said Commander Aso.

"Well...looks like this is it." said Sarah. "Yeah looks like it." said Miki. "Uh...thank you guys for treating me as well as you did. I really appreciate it." said Sarah. "Hey no problem. We're happy to help out." said Koji. Then Sarah stared at Koji and Miki for a moment and they returned her stare. "Well...goodbye guys." said Sarah. "Goodbye Sarah." said Koji and Miki at the same time. They watched as Sarah walked to her gate. "Well Miki, let's get on over to our gate." said Koji. "Okay." said Miki. And with that they were off to San Francisco to await the return of Godzilla The King Of The Monsters.


	9. Chapter 8

The plane landed safely onto a runway for the San Francisco airport. When Koji and Miki got off the plane, Koji looked to Miki and asked' "So did this vision tell you exactly when Godzilla was suppose to arise from the ground?" "No, just that it's gonna be near the golden gate bridge." Miki responded. "So I see. Which means we could be here for a very long time?" asked Koji. "I'm afraid so." said Miki. "Greeeeeat." said Koji sarcastically. "Look let's just get a hotel room. Then we should go to the bridge, alright?" said Miki. "Right. Let's go." said Koji. So Koji and Miki exited the airport, got a cab, and drove off into the city of San Francisco. "Where to?" asked the cab driver. "Could you please take us to the closes hotel to the golden gate bridge?" asked Koji. "Okey dokey, no problem." said the Arab cab driver. After four hours of driving, the cab stopped infront of a hotel. Koji reached into his wallet and handed the cab driver the money he owed for the drive. "Keep the change." said Koji. "Hey,hey thanks alot! You have a good time in San Francisco! Yeah! Wooo!" the cab driver said excitedly. Miki and Koji walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. "Hello my good man. We'd like a couple rooms for a night or two." Koji said to the man at the front desk. "Alright, it's fifty dollars a night." said the man at the front desk. Koji reached into his wallet and slapped two fifty dollar bills onto the desk. The desk man then gave Koji two keys, who then handed one to Miki. "You're rooms are on the fifth floor, and right across the hall from each other." said the desk man. "Thank you kind Sir." said Koji as he and Miki gave respectful bows. Then Miki and Koji went into the elevator and up to the fifth floor. Then they went to their separate rooms. Miki was about to unpack her stuff. But then she got a feeling that she wouldn't need to. Miki felt like their was a presence of unnatural origins lurking about in the city. That's when Miki got a knock on her door. Miki went to the peep hole of her door and spotted Koji waiting patiently out in the hall. Miki opened the door and let Koji in. "Hey Miki, I was just wondering when you think we should head for the bridge." said Koji. "Right now." said Miki. The expression on Koji's face turned confused. "Huh? Come again? We just got here." said Koji. "I know, but something's not right. I can't explain it but...Something is about to happen. And it's going to be very bad. You gotta believe me." said Miki. "I do Miki, I really do." said Koji. "Then we'll you come with me to the bridge?" said Miki. "Of course I will." said Koji. "Then come on! We haven't any time to waist!" said Miki as she and Koji ran out the door and into the elevator.

The golden gate bridge was a beautiful sight indeed, but it was about to be greeted by a deadly danger. Two long,slimy,gigantic, tentacles snaked up out of the water and up the bottom of the bridge followed by six more tentacles belonging to a genetically altered octopus. The two main tentacles rose above the bridge and wrapped themselves around the bridge. People screamed in fear and horror as they got out of their cars and ran, while some either turned their cars around and sped away hitting innocent people, or some just put their cars in reverse and drove backwards away from the tentacles. Four of the remaining tentacles started wrapping themselves around some of the suspension cables and tore them down. Then two flying saucers appeared on both sides of the bridge. Meanwhile, Koji and Miki drove up to a spot where the bridge was clearly visible. They saw the octopus that was now completely unsubmerged, and was hanging onto one of the braces that kept the bridge up, and it had wrapped all it's tentacles except two around various parts of the bridge. "You see? I told you something wasn't right." said Miki who was in the passenger seat. "Yeah, but you also said that it was Godzilla who was gonna be at the bridge. Not an octopus and two flying saucers." said Koji. Suddenly the ground started to shake. "What is that? What's going on? What's doing this?" asked Koji. "Godzilla." said Miki. "Wha..?" said Koji. "I told you. Come on we gotta get closer." said Miki. "Are you out of your mind? We don't stand a chance up there.." Koji was saying before Miki cut him off by saying' "Just do it!" Koji reluctantly started driving toward the bridge as the ground continued to shake. Meanwhile people on the bridge hung on for dear life as the earthquake seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. Underneath the water, the ground started to split apart as steam rose from the forming crack. A bright orange glow emerged from the growing crack as a reptilian hand emerged from the crack. What followed was the crack becoming a large hole filled with boiling hot lava and steam as Godzilla emerged from the abyss. Godzilla's upper body bursts through the water as he raises his hands and head into the air as he roared announcing his comeback. Godzilla saw the flying saucers and growled in anger. The two flying saucers fired giant green rays form their ray guns underneath the saucers at Godzilla. Godzilla was knocked back a little, but they didn't knock him off his feet. Godzilla saw the octopus around the bridge and knew right away that he was staring at a foe. The whole world was a foe to him. Godzilla fired his atomic blast and destroyed one of the saucers, but the other put up it's forcefield. Godzilla stomped up closer to the golden gate bridge despite being hit by another blast from the flying saucer's ray gun. Godzilla used his tail to bat the saucer away as he stomped his right foot on the octopus. The octopus retaliated by smacking four of it's tentacles into Godzilla's head multiple times for a minute. Godzilla grabbed one of the tentacles and bit into it and tore the end of it off with his mouth. Then the octopus wrapped two of it's tentacles around Godzilla's neck. Then Godzilla stomped his left foot onto the octopus's body. But the octopus would not let go of Godzilla's neck. Then Godzilla used his claws to shred through the octopus's tentacles that were wrapped around his neck. Then Godzilla bent down and grabbed the octopus's body and lifted it over his head. But then the octopus wrapped all of it's remaining tentacles around various parts of Godzilla's upper body. Godzilla struggled to get the octopus off of him, but it was very difficult due to the octopus's slimy body. But then Godzilla thought of a plan. He fired his atomic blast and burnt off three of the octopus's remaining tentacles then threw the octopus into the water. By this time Koji and Miki had made their way onto the bridge, and had stopped in the middle and got out of their rental car to watch the fight. Koji still couldn't believe that Miki had been right about Godzilla appearing at the golden gate bridge. Godzilla reached into the water and tied last remaining tentacles of the giant octopus together and then swung the octopus by it's tentacles into the air and down onto the ground beneath the water. Then Godzilla did the same on his other side. Then Godzilla started swinging the octopus around in the air until he released the octopus as it crashed into the side of the flying saucer. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast and eradicated both. Then Godzilla raised his head into the air and roared in victory.


	10. Chapter 9

After the fight, Godzilla started to get a strange kind of signal. He had received this signal before. The first time he was convinced by this signal to work with the humans to defeat these new enemies. Now he felt it again, and it was trying to talk to him. Koji saw Miki had her eyes closed and was standing perfectly still. "Miki?" said Koji. Miki didn't answer. "Miki? Wha..what are you doing?" said Koji. "I'm telling Godzilla to head for Nevada and that we'll meet him in the desert, and when he feels this signal to follow it until it says stop." said Miki. "Alright, good." said Koji. Godzilla heard what the signal had to say. So Godzilla nodded his head in an understanding type of way and started walking toward Nevada. "How are we gonna get there?" asked Koji. Miki looked at him in shock. "I thought you had it all figured out. It was your idea to go to the secret Nevada base." said Miki. "Yeah but I hadn't planned that far ahead." said Koji. Miki groaned in annoyance. Then she got an idea. "We need to hire a pilot." said Miki. "What?" said Koji. "Let's look in the want adds!" said Miki as she headed back to the rental car. Koji then followed her and they drove off.

Koji and Miki were in Koji's hotel room. Miki looked in her newspaper while Koji looked in his. "Hey I found something!" Koji shouted. Miki came over and looked at where Koji was pointing at on the paper. Then Koji read' "Pilot will fly for cheap price. Can take off whenever you need me to." Miki smiled as she said' "Alright. We're in business. Let's call!" Then Koji picked up his hotel room phone and called the number in the paper. "Hello is this cheap flights?" asked Koji. "Yes indeed." said the young girl on the other line. ""Well we'd like to hire a plane to fly us to Nevada." said Koji. "Nevada! I have a brother who lives in Nevada!" said the young girl on the other end. "That's nice. When can you guys be ready?" said Koji. "As soon as you come here Sir. Who should we look for?" asked the girl. "Koji and Miki." said Koji. "Koji and Miki huh? You must be foreigners. Okay then when are ya coming?" said the girl. "Sometime later today." said Koji. "No kidding? Well we'll see you here later today then." said the girl. "Alright, bye Ma'am." said Koji. "Goodbye Sir." said the girl before she hung up. "We're good to go." said Koji excitedly to Miki. "Then let's hoof it!" said Miki. Then Koji and Miki hurried out of the hotel room.

The taxi pulled up to the warehouse and let it's two passengers out infront of it before taking off. "Looks like this is the place." said Koji. "Yeah looks like it." said Miki. "Soooooo let's go in?" said Koji. "Yeah sure. Why not?" said Miki. Then Koji and Miki walked into the warehouse filled with small planes and looked around. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Miki called out. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Koji called out louder. A young girl ran out of the shadows. "Geeze you don't have to shout so loud. Hi I'm Sabrina Rich. I'll be your pilot today." said the girl. "Wait a minute, you sound just like the young girl I spoke to on the phone. Wait, you're our pilot?" said Koji. "A. I am the girl you spoke to on the phone. 2. You're damn right I'm your pilot! You got a problem with that?" said Sabrina. Koji was about to say something, but Miki cut him off. "No not at all. Forgive my companion. He didn't mean to offend you." said Miki. "Ah don't worry about it." said Sabrina. "So let me guess..." Sabrina points to Miki "...you're Miki." Sabrina points to Koji. "And you're Koji. Is that right?" said Sabrina. "Yes that's right." said Koji. "Now I hate to be upfront, but we usually collect before the flight." said Sabrina as she held out her hand. "Okay, but eh how much?" asked Koji. "Gonna cost ya one hundred dollars. Hey it's a lot cheaper than what the airport charges." said Sabrina. Koji hauled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Sabrina. Then Koji whispered to Miki' "That was my last american bill. We're on our own from here on out." Miki nodded understandingly. "Alright so let's get you folks to Nevada." said Sabrina. "Thank you Ma'am." said Miki and Koji at the same time. "Hey,hey park that ma'am stuff. Just call me Sabrina okay?" said Sabrina. Miki and Koji looked at her in confusion, then they looked at each other, then back to Sabrina as they nodded. Then Sabrina smiled and said' "Okey dokey let's get this show on the road!" Then she lead Koji and Miki over to an old beaten up looking plane. "We're flying in that?" asked Koji in shock. "You're darn tootin'! What you expect, the starship enterprise?" said Sabrina. "Look whatever. It'll do. We just need to get to Area 51 now." said Miki. "Area 51? You people didn't tell me you were going to Area 51." said Sabrina. "Will that be a problem?" asked Miki with concern. "Heck no. It's just that that's where my brother works. It's gonna be great to drop in and visit him. Let's get to steppin'!" said Sabrina. Sabrina hoped into the pilot's seat while Miki and Koji got into the passenger's seats. "Oh just one thing. If you see a giant monster or something and it starts following us, it's suppose to. So just keep heading toward the base okay?" said Koji. "Hey any strange thing I run into out there, I just assumed came from my brother's place of work. So don't worry about it. It's no trouble." said Sabrina. Then she started up the engine and they took off for Nevada. "I'm surprise this thing can get off the ground!" Koji shouted over the propellers. "Hey shut up!" Sabrina shouted back.


	11. Chapter 10

Godzilla was walking slowly through the Nevada desert. It was dark and quiet but these things did not worry Godzilla. He knew all he had to do is wait for the signal and it would tell him what to do next. For some reason, Godzilla chose that moment in time to consider whether it was a good idea or not to work with humans. He couldn't help it, he hated them all. They attack him no matter what he does. He's saved the world countless times, and the humans with it. Was it because he walked around their big cities? Big deal, that was his land long before it was theirs. Was it because they viewed him as a vile,violent,and destructive creature who knows nothing of peace? Bull shit, humans were just as violent. They murder their brothers for their brother's land,women,children,and possessions that Godzilla didn't understand why men needed them so. Godzilla tried once to share the earth with humans and contain himself to uninhabited islands. But the humans just came in their weapons of mass destruction to those islands and continued to try and kill him. Godzilla started to growl in anger. 'Humans are disgusting creatures' Godzilla thought to himself. However his thoughts then turned to the reasons why he HAD to work with the humans. An even greater threat of a shadow had covered the earth and threatened it. And Godzilla could sense it, they were not just interested in the earth. They wanted the whole solar system. And now Godzilla was being told by this mysterious force (which he had a feeling belonged to the humans) that the humans wanted to work with him and together defeat these invaders from the star. While Godzilla was not too keen on working with humans, he knew if there was any chance to make it easier to beat these creatures he had to take it. Besides the fact that humans were working to save Earth instead of destroy it surprised Godzilla, but in a good way. 'Have I been all wrong about the humans' Godzilla thought to himself. 'Have I been completely wrong about them'? Then it occurred to him. Maybe the humans view him the exact same way because they just didn't understand him, and he thought of them that way because he didn't understand them. Maybe with this new signal that may or may not belong to humans, they could connect better,understand each other better. Why maybe...just maybe...they could even learn...to live in peace. Yes Godzilla was sure of it. And for the first time in his life, Godzilla saw a glimmer of...hope from the humans. Then Godzilla got the signal again. Godzilla looked around and then spotted one of the humans flying things. And it was in the same direction where the signal was coming from. Godzilla knew then that the signal was infact coming from one very special human,and that that human was on that flying machine. So Godzilla sent a response signal and then started walking toward the flying machine and followed wherever it lead him. Godzilla then let the human know that he knew that this signal had been coming from the flying machine. Then the human introduced herself as Miki Saeguesa. Godzilla liked the idea of having a name, then he explained that he didn't have a name for himself. So Miki told him that humans referred to him as Godzilla. 'GODZILLA...I like the sound of that' Godzilla thought to himself. Then he signaled that he liked the name and so he should be called it from that day forward. So then Godzilla followed the signal being sent out by Miki without any further questioning of it.

Miki had a smile on her face as the plane continued to race through the desert. "What's up with your friend?" asked Sabrina. "Got me." said Koji. "Holy shit! What the hell is that?" asked Sabrina as she spotted Godzilla. "That my dear is the only thing that can save the planet, no the solar system from domination." said Koji. "You mean from the aliens and shit? I've heard about that stuff going down. So that's why your going to Area 51?" said Sabrina. "Yes indeed. We plan to use a device they have there to teleport this monster known as Godzilla to the other planets and put a stop to those alien scum." said Koji. "Wait a minute, hold the phone. Did you just say Godzilla? As in destroys Japan's cities on a regular basis Godzilla? Geese louees what the hell have I gotten myself into?" said Sabrina. Just then a voice came over the planes radio. "Plane you are about to fly into a no fly zone. Please change course over." said the voice. Sabrina grabbed the transmitter and responded. "I can't do that, I have precious cargo coming with me on an important mission over." said Sabrina. "Ma'am you know that if you fly into this zone we have the right to fire upon you?" said the voice. "Sir with all due respect, my brother works at that base you're trying to keep locked up and all secretive..." Sabrina was cut off by Koji grabbing the transmitter from her. "Sir are you aware of the operation cede named G-Traveler?" asked Koji. "Hold on a minute please." said the voice. After four minutes, the voice came back over the radio. "Is this Terasawa I'm speaking to right now?" asked the voice. "Yes indeed. And I have Saeguesa with me over." said Koji. "And uuuhhh...is the package with you too over?" asked the voice. "Yes Sir. Infact the package is following right behind us." said Koji. "Alright, proceed with your heading. Permission granted to land on the landing pad marked 85. A landing party will be there waiting for you over." said the voice. "Understood, thank you. Over and out." said Koji. "Looks like we're in business." said Koji. "Yeah looks like it. What the hell did I get myself into?" said Sabrina.


	12. Chapter 11

Sabrina gently set the plane down on the Area 51 platform marked with the number 85 as she had been instructed by the man on the radio. When she looked out the window, she saw the landing party that was sent to meet them. She smiled when she saw who was with them. "JESSE!" Sabrina called as she jumped out of the planes opened cockpit door. Then she waved as her older brother ran up to greet her. "Hi Sabrina! Look at you!" said Jesse with a smile on his face, which he followed with a hug. "How you doing you little pirate? It's so good to see ya. Have you shrunk any?" said Jesse. "Ha,ha. Very funny. No! I'm still the same size that I've been since the last time you saw me Dunder Head." said Sabrina. Jesse looked at her with a fake hurt look and said' "...I ain't no Dunder head. I was just jerking your chain." "Well jerk your own chain. Oh wait you already do" said Sabrina. "Quit busting my coconuts you hyena. Anyways what are you doing here?" said Jesse. "Well you know. Have to run the business, and transport the customers. And these two here wanted me to take them to Area 51, so I thought I'd get a chance to see you, so I said yes. And uuuhhh truthfully, these two are my first customers in months." said Sabrina as she pointed to Koji and Miki at the moment Koji was helping Miki get out of the plane. Then Koji and Miki walked up to Jesse and Sabrina and bowed politely. "I'm Koji Terasawa." said Koji. "And I'm Miki Saeguesa. Very nice to meet you." said Miki. "I'm Jesse Bratsch, I'm the third in command on this base." said Jesse. "Third, really? Well um...who's the first?" said Koji. "That would be me." said a man who walked up to the group looking all military like. "I'm General Riker, man put in charge of any and all aspects retaining to Area 51." said Riker. Koji and Miki both bowed. "Now you said that you were bringing the lizard with you. So where it he?" said Riker. Godzilla's roar rang through the air as the ground started to rumble from Godzilla's approaching footsteps. "Don't worry General, he'll be here in a minute." said Miki. Everyone stood nervously as Godzilla made his way across the sandy terrain toward the landing platform. The soldiers raised their weapons up at Godzilla despite the fact that they knew their weapons could not harm Godzilla. Koji stepped infront of the soldiers and yelled' "Please,please! For safety's sake don't point weapons at Godzilla and make him feel uncomfortable!" "Right now he's the one making us uncomfortable." said one of the soldiers in a shaky voice. "For what? Just walking in? Oh grow up!" said Sabrina. "Seriously people, Godzilla's not the monster you all see him as. He's juts an intelligent being with the right to live." said Miki. The soldiers looked at Miki and Sabrina for a little bit, then looked at each other, then lowered their weapons. Then Miki sent Godzilla a signal letting him know not to be afraid, that no one was gonna try and attack him here. Godzilla then let Miki know that he understood. "So what now?" asked Koji. "Well I don't know about you all. But I gotta get back to my warehouse. Well Jesse it was nice seeing ya again. And Riker, lay off the freaking doughnuts." said Sabrina as she walked back toward her plane. "I see your sister is still quite the high spirited one." said General Riker to Jesse. Jesse then chuckled a little before saying' "You have no idea." Everyone watched as Sabrina took off in her plane. "Well...shall we get on with it?" said General Riker. "Sure, why not?" said Koji. "Very well. Follow me." said General Riker. So Koji,Miki,Jesse,Riker,and all the troops surrounding them walked to a building not that far away from the landing platform. "I must warn you two. Everything you're about to see is top secret. So nothing here must be disclosed to the public." said General Riker. "Hey we work for the Japanese government buddy. We know how to keep secrets." said Koji. "Fair enough." said Riker. Before they walked away, Miki signaled Godzilla to wait here outside. So then they stepped into the building and they saw...INSERT CLICHE SECRET GOVERNMENT LAB HERE. "Wow." said Koji. "I knew all about this. But seeing it with my own eyes is like...wow." said Koji. "Well get ready to be even more wowed." said Jesse. Riker and Jesse escorted Koji and Miki to an elevator. Inside the elevator, music was playing. "Soooo how long have you worked here?" Miki asked Jesse. "Just two years." said Jesse. The elevator came to a stop and when the doors opened, Koji and Miki saw...basically a bigger and busier version of the lab upstairs. "This way please." said General Riker as he guided them with his hand. Then they all walked until they came up to a big control panel. "These are the controls to the teleportation device. We can pretty much guarantee that we can transport Godzilla anywhere within the solar system. Those little green men won't stand a chance." said General Riker. "You know I just thought of something." said Miki. "What's that?" asked Koji. "How is Godzilla suppose to breath out there? I mean space has no oxygen,and it's 300 degrees below freezing." said Miki. "We've actually been keeping track of the alien activities with our own secret satellites. Apparently they've been putting these...uh...atmosphere adapters if you will, around the planets, as well as our moon. Apparently their planets atmosphere is not unlike our own. That's how they were planning on living on those other planets and the moon too. So Godzilla should be very well protected...as long as we are fast enough to transport Godzilla off the planet fast enough after he destroys all the alien's technology." said Jesse. "People now is not the time to be concerning ourselves with the safety of a giant lizard. We have to act..." Riker was cut off by Miki. "That giant lizard as you put it, is the only thing standing between us and domination from the aliens. So I suggest you show a little bit more concern...and respect for Godzilla." Riker looked at Koji who was only smiling. "When she's right, she's right General. That monster out there is our only hope. And if we lose him because someone was to careless to get him off an exposed planet in time..." Koji just let his sentence linger. Riker took a deep breath then nodded in agreement. "So...how soon can you have...our great golden hope ready to teleport?" asked Riker. "Whenever you guys and the transporter are ready." said Koji. "In that case, let's waste no more time. We need to act now." said Riker. Miki sent a message to Godzilla letting him know that they were ready to teleport him anytime he was ready. Godzilla responded by raising his head to the sky and roaring, scaring everybody working outside in the process. Miki smiled as she opened her eyes and said' "He's ready." "Good let's get to it then. Prepare for the storm." said Riker. Everyone worked hard as they prepared to teleport Godzilla. People worked fast and hard on this one task. Then the countdown started. "Teleporting subject in fifteen seconds." said a voice over the speakers. "Fourteen,thirteen,twelve,eleven,ten,nine,eight,seven,six,five,four,three,two,one." "Alright punch it!" Riker shouted. Then without hesitation, Jesse pressed a button on the panel, and then a monitor on the panel, they saw Godzilla from outside disappear in a flash of light. "Where did you send him?" asked Miki. "To the moon ma'am. To the moon." said General Riker. "Well I guess that's one small step for Godzilla...and one giant leap of faith for all the earth's living inhabitants." said Koji.


	13. Chapter 12

When the flashing light cleared and Godzilla had regained his eyesight, he looked in aw at the sight infront of him. Godzilla couldn't believe what he was seeing. The ground was very different from that of what he usually stands on. And the sky was somewhat similar to that of his home world's sky at night. But it just somehow seemed...bigger. Godzilla was in a state of complete and total surprise. Godzilla stayed like this for three minutes, then he snapped back to reality and remembered that he had a job to do. Godzilla took a step forward, then stopped. He knew he was not alone. He could sense the new foe, like a dog sniffing out prey. It didn't take long for the enemy to reveal itself. Out from the ground popped these humongous caterpillar/worm like creatures. They had round bodies that spanned a length of five hundred feet. And on their insectoid heads were reins like the kind you'd find on a horse. And in the saddles on the worm's backs were creatures with insectoid bodies but could stand upright. They all had heads like that of ants, but some had arms like that of a praying mantis. Others had human like hands with spears. The spear wielders were purple while the mantis armed ones were green. And they all had six legs, while the purple ones had four arms and the green ones only two. Godzilla roared a challenge at them. They responded with a purple insectoid throwing it's spear into Godzilla's chest. The sharp spike at the end of the spear pierced Godzilla's scaly skin and made blood gush from the wound. Godzilla screeched in pain, but did not fall. Two more purple insectoids threw their spears at Godzilla. One missed, and the other hit Godzilla in his stomach. This brought Godzilla down to one knee. Godzilla groaned as he looked up at the insectoids that seemed to be laughing at him. Godzilla glared at the insectoids as he pulled the spear out of his stomach and then snapped it in half infront of the insectoids faces. Then Godzilla reached for the spear in his chest then broke it off from the spike still lodged in his chest. Then Godzilla dug his claws into the hole in his chest and pulled out the spike then licked the blood off of it and threw it into the left eye of a purple insectoid. The insectoid fell to the ground as it flailed it's arms up to try and get the spike out of where it's eye use to be. Three more purple insectoids three their spears at Godzilla. Godzilla simply smiled as his spikes glowed blue, upon which he let his atomic blast fire out of his mouth and completely obliterates the spears. Then Godzilla fires his atomic blast at the head of a green insectoid and the blast causes it's head to explode into green goo. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the worm of a purple insectoid who leaped away as his worm exploded into several pieces. Half of the insectoids got off their worms and the purple ones that got off pointed their spears at Godzilla while the green insectoids slashed at Godzilla with their claw arms. Godzilla kicked away a green insectoid then grabbed the spears of two purple insectoids on opposite sides of him and pulled them, making them stab into the opposite insectoid. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast and destroyed several of the insectoids. The remaining insectoids responded by jumping all over Godzilla and tearing,stabbing,slashing,and ripping apart Godzilla's skin. Godzilla grabbed a green insectoid off his back and through it several feet away. Then Godzilla grabbed the head of another green insectoid and squished it. Then Godzilla grabbed a purple insectoid in one hand and a green insectoid in another and slammed their bodies together. Then Godzilla grabbed the arm of a purple insectoid on his back and judo threw it to the ground. Then Godzilla grabbed a purple insectoid and ripped it's body in two. Then Godzilla grabbed a green insectoid, turned it upside down and slammed it's body into the ground three times before firing his atomic blast upon it and burning it to a crisp. Then Godzilla bit off a purple insectoid's head. Four green insectoids used their claw arms to slash across Godzilla's chest,neck,and face. Godzilla grabbed two of the insectoids and slammed them together, then he picked a third one up over his head and threw it several feet away, then he grabbed the final one by it's arm and swung it around,and around,and around,and around in the air until the force of the swinging made the body disconnect with the arm Godzilla had a hold of was sent the insectoid flying away. Seven purple insectoids came up to Godzilla's left and stabbed their spears into Godzilla's body. Then four more came up to the right and did the same. Godzilla was busy grabbing all the spears and pulling them out of his body. He didn't see two purple insectoids on their worms coming at him and both holding different ends of a rope. The worms passed Godzilla and the rope came zipping across the front of Godzilla's legs and sent Godzilla falling to the ground. Another purple insectoid rode up on it's worm and threw a net over Godzilla. Then two more purple insectoids grabbed the net and started pulling Godzilla toward a moon crater. Godzilla struggled to get himself free. And after several minutes, he managed to do so just a few feet away from the edge of the crater. Godzilla then got to his feet and grabbed the worms and threw them into the crater. Then Godzilla turned around and fired his atomic blast at several of the remaining insectoids. Several purple insectoids surrounded Godzilla and tried to force him into the crater with their spears. But Godzilla marched forward unafraid and started crushing the insectoids with his fist. punch after punch, clubbing after clubbing, Godzilla then opened his hands and started using his claws to shred up the last remaining purple insectoids. Slash,slash,slash,stab,stab,stab, Godzilla shredded these purple insectoids. All except the last one that tried to runaway. Godzilla grabbed it in both his hands, then bit through it's body. Then Godzilla took a bite out of one half of the body then a bite out of the other half and swallowed both bites whole. Then Godzilla threw both halves to the ground and roared into the blackness of space. Godzilla saw that there were three green insectoids left. So Godzilla used his atomic blast to destroy the remaining worms, then he issued a challenge to the three remaining green insectoids. The first of the green insectoids stepped forward and wrapped it's left claw arm over the back of Godzilla's neck. Godzilla responded with five right body shots and then using his left hand to pull the claw arm off his neck. Then he scooped up the insectoid in his arms, turned him upside down, and body slammed him to the ground. A second insectoid tried to sneak attack Godzilla by leaping at him. But Godzilla dodged to his right and fired his atomic blast into the insectoid's body as it passed by. The insectoid's body bursts into flame instantly. Godzilla kicked a rock at one of the two remaining insectoids, but the insectoid caught it and threw it to the other insectoid, who then threw it back to the other insectoid. They continued on like this for a bit, tossing the moon rock back and forth, until finally one of them threw the rock at Godzilla who dodged to the left. Then one of the insectoids leaps at Godzilla, who then dodged to the right. The other insectoid came at Godzilla, slashing it's arm claws at Godzilla who then punched the insectoid away with several blows to the head. Then the other insectoid tried to leap at Godzilla again, but Godzilla caught the insectoid over his shoulder and then body slammed it into the ground. But he did not release his grip on the insectoid. Instead he lifted it up and body slammed it to the ground again. Then he lifted it up again and then body slammed it again, then one more time before releasing it. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast down on the insectoid, burning it to black ash. The last insectoid tried to get away, but Godzilla shot it's legs off with his atomic blast. Then Godzilla slowly and methodically stomped toward the body of the insectoid. Godzilla looked down at the pathetic creature. Then Godzilla bent down and dug his claws and teeth into the insectoid's body and shredded it's body into little pieces. Then Godzilla walked to the dark side of the moon where the aliens had built their moon base. Then Godzilla roared before unleashing his atomic blast upon the alien made structures and destroying the whole base. Just then it started to turn very cold, and the breath started to leave Godzilla. Godzilla started choking on the cold vacuum of space. Then a minute later after all this was beginning to sink in and Godzilla was losing life, a bright light appeared around Godzilla.

"Hurry teleport him now!" Miki shouted. Koji teleported Godzilla off the moon and to the next target on the list: Mercury. "That was too close." said Miki. "I agree. Another move like that and we'll lose our ticket to stopping these slimy alien scum. Be quicker next time!" said General Riker. Then Miki looked to the monitor with sadness in her eyes and heart. 'They all think your just some tool. But I know your so much more than that' Miki thought in her head. 'Godzilla...please take care of yourself through all this.'

_I guess I should say it now (eventhough it's fairly obvious). I do not now nor have I ever owned Godzilla. That honor goes to TOHO Company Limited. Oh and people would it kill ya to leave a review once in a while? Thanks y'all for reading as long as you have. Plenty more to come. Oh and be sure to check out some of my other stories. They're some dusies!_


	14. Chapter 13

Godzilla sucked in a refreshing and much needed and appreciated gulp of air. Then Godzilla looked around. He was surprised to find that he was no longer on the moon,as well as no longer surrounded by the shredded bodies of the insectoids. Also instead of there being a huge,cold,chill in the air, it was extremely hot. Godzilla saw what looked like a gigantic ball of fire, blazing and shinning bright, so bright that it blinded Godzilla to stare at it. The heat was so intense, Godzilla felt his flesh and spikes start to sizzle. Then Godzilla got two right hand punches to his grill. Godzilla focused his burning eyes to spot a humanoid,four armed,rock,and magma monster who flexed it's arms and stared at Godzilla with eyes made of molten magma. Godzilla snarled at the defiant beast. Despite the intense heat, Godzilla refused to be pushed around by some stone head. Godzilla stomped forward, as did the magma monster. Godzilla and Magmagon wrapped their arms around each other and started wrestling for leverage over the other. Then Magmagon shoved Godzilla onto the ground with all his strength. Godzilla instantly got back up to his feet and then rammed his body into Magmagon's. Magmagon caught Godzilla as he rammed his body into Magmagon's then he lifted Godzilla up off his feet and threw him a few feet away. Godzilla got back up and swung his tail across Magmagon's face. Then Godzilla rammed his left shoulder into Magmagon's chest and knocked him off his feet. Godzilla then jumped up and let his body fall across Magmagon's. Then Magmagon forced Godzilla off of him and got to his feet at the same time Godzilla did. Magmagon then double right crossed Godzilla, then double left crossed him. Then a double right cross,then a double left cross,then a double right cross, then a double left cross. Godzilla responded by foot ball tackling Magmagon to the ground. Then Godzilla sat on Magmagon's chest and drove twenty direct punches into Magmagon's face in a right,left combo. Then Godzilla got to his feet as did Magmagon, who then punched Godzilla in the face,chest,stomach,and ribs all at the same time. Godzilla opened hand smacked his right hand across Magmagon's face, then drove his left knee into Magmagon's stomach,then tripped Magmagon off his feet with his tail. Although it burned to touch him and the fact that the sun was blazing down upon him, Godzilla refused to lose this fight. Magmagon got back to his feet and jumped up and drove his right knee into Godzilla's face. Then Magmagon used his upper arms to get Godzilla in a sleeper hold while he used his lower arms to punch Godzilla in the ribs. Godzilla struggled to get free, but the combined force on his neck and ribs was getting to him. Godzilla needed to act fast. So Godzilla flipped his body forward and took Magmagon with him. Godzilla got up first and kicked Magmagon in the ribs before he could get off his hands and knees. The force of the blow knocked Magmagon onto his back. Then Godzilla jumped up and drove his elbow into Magmagon's chest. Magmagon groaned as he flipped onto his stomach and pushed his way up to his feet. Magmagon was on one knee when Godzilla tried to club his fists over Magmagon's head. But Magmagon brought up his up arms and caught Godzilla's hands in his own and used his lower hands to punch Godzilla in the chest and face twenty nine times in a right,left combo. Then Magmagon got to his feet and wrapped his lower arms around Godzilla and bear hugged him, then used his upper hands to squeeze the sides of Godzilla's head. Godzilla tried punching his way free, but Magmagon applied more pressure to his bear hug and head vise. Then Godzilla's movements started to become slower. Godzilla was starting to lose consciousness when he realized how he could get out of this. Godzilla's spikes started to glow as Godzilla released his atomic blast from his mouth and into Magmagon's face, forcing him to release his holds. Godzilla kept blasting for twenty seconds before he switched his attack to body shot punches. Godzilla punched Magmagon thirty times in a right,left combo before Godzilla spun around and smacked his tail across Magmagon's body, knocking him to the ground. Magmagon quickly got back up to his feet and charged into Godzilla, but he didn't take the monster king off his feet. Instead Godzilla and Magmagon struggled to gain leverage over the other as they grabbed each other by the shoulders and pushed and shoved with all their might. Magmagon got the better end of this struggle when he used the strength in all four of his arms to shove Godzilla to the ground. Then Magmagon got on top of Godzilla and started clubbing his fist over Godzilla's upper body. Magmagon just kept clubbing and clubbing his fist against Godzilla's chest,and head for forty seconds before he stopped. Then Magmagon stood up and grabbed Godzilla's right arm and started spinning Godzilla around and adround in the air by his arm. Then Magmagon threw Godzilla several yards away. When Godzilla landed there was a loud rumble from the impact. Magmagon slowly stomped toward Godzilla's fallen body and started stomping on Godzilla. First he stomped on Godzilla's right forearm, then he stomped on the side of Godzilla's head, then he stomped on Godzilla's left hand, then he stomped on Godzilla's left knee, then he stomped on Godzilla's right ankle, and then stomped four times on Godzilla's stomach, then five times on Godzilla's chest. Then Magmagon got on top of Godzilla again and this time he clasped his upper fists together and his lower fist together and started swinging them across Godzilla's head and chest. Godzilla was slipping in and out of consciousness with every blow by Magmagon. Godzilla used what concentration he had and made his spikes start to glow. But then he made the power from his spikes spread through his body and used his nuclear pulse to send Magmagon flying. Godzilla got to his feet as his injuries started to heal. Then he roared at Magmagon, just begging him to get up so they could continue the fight. Magmagon got up and ran at Godzilla, who stuck up his foot. Magmagon's stomach met Godzilla;s foot on full impact. Then Godzilla left jabbed Magmagon in the face two times followed by a b right body shot. Then Godzilla smacked his head into Magmagon's, which turned out not to be a good idea as it knocked Godzilla loopier. Then Magmagon left kicked Godzilla in the stomach and then used his lower fist to uppercut Godzilla and then clasped his upper fist together and smashed them into the top of Godzilla's head. Godzilla responded by back elbowing his right elbow into the side of Magmagon's head. Then Godzilla wrapped his right arm around Magmagon's neck and drove his rigth knee into Magmagon's stomach three times. Then Magmagon used his superior strength to shake Godzilla off. But Godzilla responded with an atomic blast that completely covered Magamgon's entire upper body. Magmagon responded by butting his head into Godzilla's chest. Then Godzilla responded in kind but not kindly by butting his head into Magmagon's stomach, thereby knocking him off his feet. Godzilla quickly followed up with an atomic blast to Magmagon. Several seconds later Magmagon groggily got back to his feet, only to have his face be met with Godzilla's right fist. Godzilla followed up with fifty cross punches in a right,left combo. Then Godzilla picked Magmagon up over his head and dropped Magmagon head first into the ground. Then Godzilla got on top of Magmagon, clasped his fists together and smashed them across Magmagon's head. He kept on smashing,and smashing,and smashing until finally after three minutes, Godzilla's bloodied fists smashed Magmagon's head into rubble covered in boiling lava. Then Godzilla got to his feet and grabbed Magmagon's body and hurled it at the sun. Then Godzilla walked toward where he was sensing the alien energy. He found the atmosphere adapter and destroyed it with his atomic blast. Then all at once Godzilla felt the air starting to leave his lungs as it became harder and harder to breath. Then Godzilla was again surrounded by a bright light.

"Onward to Venus!" commanded Ryker. Koji punched in the commands and Godzilla was teleported. Koji sucked in a deep breath. Then he looked and saw Miki moping in a corner alone. Koji came and up to her to try and comfort her. "Hey are you alright?" asked Koji. "Yeah I guess." said Miki. "Oh come one Miki. We've worked with each other several years remember? You're like a sister to me, I know when somethings up. Now what is it?" said Koji. Miki sighed. "Well...I guess...I guess I'm just...just.." Miki couldn't finish her sentence. "Just worried about Godzilla?" said Koji. "I know everybody just views him as a monster of warfare and all. But to me Godzilla is much,much more than that. People often forget that Godzilla has shown signs of having the same emotions as us. Godzilla isn't just some mindless creature that could bring about the end of the world, he can think, and even...communicate and tell or show us how he feels. I just wish everyone could see Godzilla as I do. ...a living soul." said Miki before she started crying. Koji looked at her for a moment, then he said' "If it makes you feel better, I'm starting to believe it." Miki looked up at him. "Really?" "Absolutely." "Why?" "Well because...in all honesty it's because of the way you and he interacted with each other. I mean the way he responded to your communications. It was just as if he were...I dare to say this...one of us." Miki smiled as Koji wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks Koji." Koji smiled back at her. "Anytime Miki, anytime."

_Hey how about that eh? I know the idea of things being on Mercury and not melting from the extreme hotness isn't very believable. But this is Sci-Fi Bitch! I can do anything I want. Please read and like and if you have the time, please leave a review. What foes await The King Of Monsters on Venus? Wait for the next Chapter and find out. Until then peace! We out!_


	15. Chapter 14

Godzilla felt the air again return to his lungs as the bright light disbursed and revealed he was once again on another planet. It wasn't as hot here as it was on the last planet. And it was easier to see. And what Godzilla saw was three flying saucers hovering overhead. Godzilla fired his atomic breath and shot down one of the saucers before it could activate it's forcefield. The other two however were more lucky. Then little ports opened at the bottom of the ships that released purple electric bolts that zapped down onto the planets surface and then formed into humanoid bodies. Then each lightning creature formed a single giant eye on top of their bodies which served not just as an eye but as the whole head. Godzilla counted, there were about nine of them, and compared to him they were kind of short. Godzilla roared in defiance and threw a rock at the saucers and then one at the electric creatures. Then they ran up to Godzilla and started attacking him with punches,kicks,elbows,and knee strikes galore. Each blow left an electric shock on Godzilla's body. Godzilla used his strength to shove all the electric creatures away at the same time. They all got back to their feet and three of them jumped at Godzilla. Godzilla took one of them out with his atomic blast, but the others jumped onto his chest and shoulders and let loose a barrage of electric bolts over Godzilla's body. Godzilla shook the electric creatures off, only to have four more leap onto his arms and legs and give him those electric shocks. Godzilla grabbed one and slammed it into the side of a hill then threw it at one of the other electric creatures. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast and took out two of the creatures and then swung his tail into one, sending it flying into the deep,dark,cold,and loneliness of space. Then Godzilla saw one leap at him. So Godzilla smacked his head into it's stomach area as it came down. But instead of flying away, it stuck itself to Godzilla's face and started shocking Godzilla. Godzilla ripped the electric creature off of his face and then threw it to the ground and stomped on it. Then Godzilla swung his tail into two other electric creatures and sent them flying in the opposite direction. Then Godzilla used his atomic blast to eradicate them all. Godzilla raised his head and fired his atomic breath at one of the flying saucers and destroyed it. But Godzilla was finished on Venus yet. Godzilla was hit from above by red lazer bolts that hit Godzilla in the head. Godzilla shook his head in pain and anger as he roared. Then the attacker revealed itself. It was a blue armored robot with red wings,and a head like a samurai mask. At the end of it's wings were jet engines that helped it to fly. The robot had a barrel chest and arms and glowing yellow eyes. The robot landed and then posed in a battle position as if to challenge Godzilla. Godzilla snarled at the robot and then stomped up to the robot to fight. Godzilla pulled his fist back first, but the robot struck quicker and knocked Godzilla loopy as he started stumbling around. Then Godzilla shook his head to regain his senses, but he was sent flying by a martial arts kick by the robot. Godzilla crashed through a stone wall and then skidded across the ground. The robot jumped all the way over to where Godzilla landed, only to be tripped of it's feet by Godzilla's tail. Godzilla got up to his feet and started smacking his tail across the robot's armored body. He did this about four times before the robot got back up to it's feet and drove it's left knee into Godzilla's stomach twice. Then the robot corkscrew flipped over Godzilla's head and then wrapped it's left arm around Godzilla's neck and started squeezing. Godzilla dropped onto his back and the force of the fall plus Godzilla's girth forced the robot to let go. Godzilla stood up on his feet, while the robot spun up onto it's feet. Godzilla and the robot smashed into each other and tried to knock the other back down. But when they both realized that wasn't working, they both started punching each other. Right hand,after right hand, fist, after fist,blow after blow, the robot seemed to have the advantage, except for the fact that Godzilla's punches were starting to leave small dents in the robots armor. However the robot felt no pain, so their it had the advantage. After several minutes of going back and forth, the robot grabbed Godzilla and wrapped his left arm around Godzilla's neck for a headlock, while the robot used it's right fist to punch Godzilla between the eyes. Godzilla quickly used his strength to get the robot off of him, then Godzilla rammed the side of his body into the robot and sent it stumbling a few feet away. Then Godzilla jumped up onto the robot's back and started biting into the robot's neck. The robot punched Godzilla in the side of the head and threw him off. Godzilla got up and fired his atomic blast at the robot. Several explosions engulfed the robot as the blast hit. Godzilla ran up to the robot then borrowed a move from an old friend as Godzilla pushed back on his tail and used his legs to kangaroo kick the robot off it's feet. Then Godzilla fired his atomic breath onto the robot's fallen form. The robot struggled to it's feet and then clasped it's fist together and smacked them into the side of Godzilla's head. Godzilla responded by doing the same and when he did it, the blow knocked a piece of the robot's head armor off. Then Godzilla fired his atomic breath onto the robot. Then Godzilla back elbowed the robot, then gave it a right backhand blow to the face. Godzilla followed up with six jab punches in a right,left combo. Then Godzilla smashed his open hand through the robot's chest armor and ripped out some mechanical parts and electric cords. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast into the robot's chest armor, and then the robot exploded into a million pieces. Godzilla roared in victory, but his trip on Venus wasn't over yet.


	16. Chapter 15

Godzilla heard the screech of another creature not to far away from where he was standing. Godzilla looked to his right to see The Ymir from 20 Million Miles To Earth stomping through large rock formations and towards him. Ymir stopped a few feet away from Godzilla and started starring him down. Ymir's bright green scales were a far contrast to Godzilla's black scales. Godzilla stood with his claws bared in a fighting stance as did Ymir. Godzilla's tail swayed side to side over the ground as he stood ready for Ymir's attack. Then both Godzilla and Ymir let out battle roars as they stomped toward each other. Godzilla and Ymir slammed into each other, but Godzilla brought up his right foot into Ymir's stomach and pushed him away. Then Godzilla tried to bite at Ymir's face, but Ymir dodged back. Then Ymir tried to use the claws on his right hand to slash across Godzilla's face, but Godzilla dodged his head back. Then Godzilla lurched his head forward to try and bite at Ymir's face, but Ymir dodged back again. Then Ymir tried to use his left hand for an uppercut, but Godzilla dodged his head back. Then Godzilla tried to use his right hand to punch Ymir across the face, but Ymir dodged back and then slashed at Godzilla's face with his right set of claws, but Godzilla dodged his head to his right, only to have the right side of his head be met with Ymir's left set of claws. Godzilla shook his head as blood poured from the slash marks on his head. Then Godzilla and Ymir roared in each other's face then slammed their bodies into each other as they wrapped their arms around each other and started walking around in circles as they tried to keep their balance while also trying to knock each other off their feet. After a minute of going around, Godzilla and Ymir released each other then Godzilla smacked his right fist across Ymir's face, then dug his right set of claws into Ymir's stomach. Then Ymir brought up his right foot and kicked Godzilla in the chest and knocked him back a few feet. Then Godzilla and Ymir growled at each other then ran at each other and at the same time bit into the left side of each other's throat. Then Ymir stabbed his left set of claws into Godzilla's side. The pain distracted Godzilla long enough for Ymir to crawl up onto Godzilla's upper back and shoulders. Then Ymir continued to bite into the left side of Godzilla's neck and pounded his right fist across Godzilla's right shoulder. Godzilla tried shaking Ymir off, but he was attached liked a magnet. Then Godzilla thought of a quicker way out of this pickle. Godzilla jumped up and let himself fall backwards. Ymir's back slammed into the ground, while Godzilla's back spikes dug into Ymir's front body. Godzilla rolled backwards and onto his feet. Ymir followed behind him. Godzilla slashed his right then left sets of claws across Ymir's chest and face. Then Ymir spun around and smacked his tail across the left side of Godzilla's head, then spun around in the opposite direction and smacked his tail into the right side of Godzilla's head. Godzilla was trying to shale the cobwebs from the tail blows when Ymir dug both sets of his claws into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla roared in pain as Ymir twisted his fingers around in Godzilla's chest to dig his claws deeper. As blood spilled from Godzilla's mouth, The King Of Monsters drove his right knee into Ymir's stomach, but Ymir did not release his claws. Then Godzilla dug both his sets of claws into Ymir's stomach. It was Ymir's turn to screech in pain. They both dug their claws deeper and deeper into each other. Ymir brought up his right foot and shoved it into Godzilla's stomach and shoved him away, thereby unsinking each other's claws from each other. Godzilla ran up to Ymir and right crossed him then followed up with a left cross, both to the face. Ymir was hunched over and holding the sides of his head. Godzilla whacked Ymir's hands away and then grabbed the sides of Ymir's head, then Godzilla drove his right knee into Ymir's face. Ymir was then kicked in the stomach by Godzilla. Ymir slashed his right set of claws across Godzilla's face then spun around and smacked his tail into the side of Godzilla's body. Then Godzilla ducked down and spun around, making his tail take out Ymir's legs, sending him falling to the ground. Ymir got up to one knee before Godzilla shoulder tackled him back down. Then Godzilla got on top of Ymir and started pounding his fist across Ymir's face. Ymir fought back and used his strength to roll Godzilla onto his back, then Ymir quickly got on top of him. Then Ymir started pounding his fist into Godzilla's face. Godzilla struggled his legs out from underneath Ymir , then kicked them up into Ymir's chest and flipped him forward onto his back. Then Godzilla got up to his feet just seconds before Ymir and fired his atomic blast into Ymir's chest, sending him flying back. Then Godzilla ran up and wrapped his arms around Ymir's neck. Ymir reached his right hand back and started clawing his across Godzilla's face, forcing Godzilla to let go. Then Ymir turned around to face him. Ymir jumped up and kicked both of his feet into Godzilla's face for a drop kick, which sent Godzilla rolling back a few feet. Ymir's tail wagged across the ground as he stood battle possed, waiting for Godzilla to get up. When he did, Ymir ran up and grabbed Godzilla by the back of the head and slammed his knees into Godzilla's head five times in a right,left combo. Then Ymir kicked up his right foot into Godzilla's face knocking him back a few feet, but Godzilla fired his atomic blast into Ymir's face. Then Godzilla kicked up his right foot into Ymir's face, ten times harder then what Ymir had just did. Then Godzilla rammed his head into Ymir's chest. Ymir clasped his hands across his chest as he gasped for breath. Godzilla then spun around and smacked his tail across Ymir's head. Then Godzilla picked Ymir up over his head and tossed him several yards away. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast into Ymir's body. Then Godzilla jumped onto Ymir's back and dug his claws into the sides of Ymir's neck. Ymir reached up his hands and tried to claw at Godzilla's head, but Godzilla would not release his claws. Then Ymir desperately walked around in a circle as he tried to get Godzilla off of him. But Godzilla just sank his claws in deeper,deeper,and deeper still. Then Godzilla slashed them across Ymir's neck as he pulled them out of Ymir's neck. Then Ymir fell to the ground dead. Godzilla grabbed his head and played with it a little bit before raising his head up to roar in victory. Godzilla then surprise fired his atomic blast and destroyed the last flying saucer. Then Godzilla destroyed the atmosphere adapter, despite knowing what would come next. He started to lose breath. Then the white light appeared and saved him. Now he was on his way to the red planet.

_So how about that huh? A fight between two legendary Sci-Fi movie monsters. I hope you all enjoyed tha little slice of awesome. Oh and incase your all wondering, I'm using the Final Wars Godzilla for this story. Until then read,and review please. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff saying...I LIKE SCI-FI!_


	17. Chapter 16

"How much longer do you think Godzilla can do this?" Ryker asked. "Godzilla could fight a whole World War by himself if he wanted to. Trust me General, Godzilla wont let you down." said Koji. "Trust? The whole world...NO!...the whole solar system is on the line, and you expect me to trust two Japanese and a giant lizard?" said Ryker. Koji smiled slyly as he said' "It hasn't failed yet." "Well maybe so, but until this whole thing is over, I take no chances." said Ryker. "As you wish." said Koji before he walked over to Miki who was sitting at a table, looking up at the celling in a thinking kind of way, as she used her hands to keep her head up, with her elbows leaning against the table's surface. Koji pulled up a chair next to her and looked up at the celling. "Well...one more planet, Mars, and then it'll all be over." said Koji. "Will it really Koji?" asked Miki. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Koji. "Well...even after Godzilla beats the alien forces on Mars, we still don't know how many alien forces are here on Earth. Unlike the other planets in the solar system, this is a planet where the aliens can easily hide. There could be hundreds of alien forces here." said Miki. "Oh yeah. You could be right at that. Say!" said Koji. Then his eyes went wide like he had just gotten an idea, then he looked directly at Miki. "Maybe you could use your telepathy to find out how many alien forces are here. Will you try it?" said Koji. Miki looked thoughtfully for a moment. Then she said' "I'll try." Then Miki closed her eyes and started concentrating. Then she began to see images. They were vague at first, but they became clearer. What she saw revealed that they were indeed more alien forces still on Earth. Not many as it turned out that they were counting on their monsters,mutants,and robots to do the job for them. They hadn't counted on Godzilla showing up. Then her visions flashed to a giant flying saucer hovering over Earth. It was half the size of the moon and protected from detection by an invisible forcefield. On it were a few more creatures that were disgusting,and frightening. Then she saw in the middle of the ship a giant brain with big eyeballs in a jar. The eyes looked to the left, then looked to the right. Then they looked forward and glared as if actually seeing Miki. "DON'T THINK FOR ONE MOMENT YOU'RE NOT IN DANGER!" said a terrifying voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Then Miki felt the pressure of it all fall down on her at once. Then Miki collapsed to the ground. "Miki! Miki! are you alright? Miki? Hey can we get some help?" said Koji as he rushed to her side. "Medic! We need a medic stat!" said General Ryker. Several men came over and gently lifted Miki up and took her to the medical room. "What the hell happened?" asked Ryker. "She...she saw...something...in her vision." said Koji. "What was it?" asked Ryker. "I don't know. She fainted before she could tell me." said Koji. "What do you think it means?" asked Ryker. "I don't know. But I got a feeling that the worse is still to come." said Koji.

The bright light faded and revealed a land of red to Godzilla. Godzilla didn't have to wait long to find his next foes. What he found were three humanoid creatures just as big as he was. They each had big and completely black eyes, as well as big heads. Godzilla ran at them and slammed his body into one. The other two grabbed Godzilla's arm and each drove their knees into Godzilla's stomach. Godzilla used his incredible strength to pull both forward and slammed them into each other. Then Godzilla smacked his head into one's chest then punched another across the face with a right cross. Then Godzilla grabbed the third one and body slammed it to the ground. Then Godzilla smacked the other two with his tail. The third got up and wrapped it's left arm around Godzilla's neck for a sleeper hold. But Godzilla grabbed the alien's locked fingers and slowly pulled them apart then pulled his hands apart, then turned around and left crossed the alien, followed with a right uppercut. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the other two and knocked them down. Then he grabbed a big rock and slammed it against the side of one of the aliens, who then fell to the ground. Then Godzilla hoisted the rock in the air and smashed it over the downed alien's head, making it explode into yellow goo. Godzilla looked over to his right and saw the two remaining aliens jump up to drop kick him and knocked him to the ground. Godzilla rolled up onto his feet and swung his tail at the aliens. One fell to the ground, while the other was just barely able to stay on it's feet. Then both aliens football tackled Godzilla down and then they both started pounding their fists down on Godzilla. Godzilla grabbed them both by the throats then got up to his feet and lifted both aliens in the air by their throats and choke slammed them to the ground. Then Godzilla stuck his right leg out over one aliens head, then let himself drop down, thereby letting his right leg fall across the alien's head for a legdrop. Then Godzilla was met with the other alien wrapping it's arms around Godzilla and driving it's knees into Godzilla's sides. But Godzilla used his strength to shake the alien off of him, and then bit into it's neck and started jerking his head like a crocodile. Then Godzilla ripped the alien's neck out and swallowed it. The alien fell to the ground lifeless. Godzilla marched up to the other alien who was just getting up to it's feet. But the alien also had a rock concealed from Godzilla's sight. Godzilla grabbed the alien by the back of it's head, but the alien turned around swiftly and smashed the rock into the side of Godzilla's head, sending him to the ground. The alien got on top of Godzilla and started retching back on Godzilla's neck with it's hands. The alien then carefully dug it's right knee into Godzilla's side while still retching on Godzilla's neck. Then Godzilla forced his way free of the alien's grip and up onto his feet. Then he turned around and snarled at the alien. Godzilla slashed his claws across the alien's face, then Godzilla right kicked the alien in the stomach, then left kicked the alien in the face. Then Godzilla whacked his tail into the alien. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the alien's head and made it explode into yellow goo. Godzilla stood in his battle pose for a moment before raising his head to the stars and roared. Then Godzilla heard something coming up from his left. He looked to see eight flying saucers. Godzilla roared in defiance as they fired their green rays at Godzilla. But Godzilla countered with his atomic blast. However, these flying saucers were extremely fast, and it was that speed that allowed them to avoid the blast. Godzilla was then surrounded by them as they fired their rays at Godzilla from all sides. Godzilla spun around and managed to clip one with his tail, while the others dodged out of the way. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the one he got with his tail and destroyed it. The other seven slammed into Godzilla as they flew pass him. Godzilla swiped at them with his claws, but missed each one of them. Then Godzilla grabbed a rock and threw it at the saucers and managed to hit one. Then Godzilla threw another one at the damaged saucer. Then Godzilla ran up to it and jumped on top of it and then tore through it like a viscous animal. Then Godzilla threw a few of the pieces at the remaining flying saucers. But they all got out of the way in time. Then they all fired their rays at Godzilla. Godzilla smacked a rock up at them with his tail and manged to hit one that was then knocked into another. Godzilla jumped up and fired his atomic blast, destroying both ships. Godzilla then looked to the four still in commission. Godzilla roared at the flying saucers then ran at them. But they dodged out of the way and flew up high and away. Godzilla saw them passing under a curving mountain peek. So Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the peek. The blast made the peek explode into several pieces which fell on top of one of the flying saucers, crushing it. The remaining three circled around Godzilla, then from different sides slammed into Godzilla, then tried to fly away. But Godzilla got one with his tail and sent it skidding across the ground. Then Godzilla destroyed it with his atomic blast. Then Godzilla quickly jumped on top of one of the last two and tore it open, then reached his right hand in and slashed it with his claws. Then Godzilla sprinted after the last one that flew in all different types of way to avoid Godzilla while firing it's ray desperately at The Monster King. Then Godzilla leaped into the air and landed right on top of the flying saucer and sent it crashing to the ground. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast down upon it and eradicated it. Godzilla was about to roar in victory when he got clubbed in the back of the head by something.


	18. Chapter 17

Godzilla stumbled a little, but he manged to stay on his feet. When he got his footing back, he was fired up and mad as hell. How dare some wretched creature attack him from behind? Godzilla turned to face the foe that cowardily struck him from behind. What he saw was a metalic armor plated robot, which had a form of an opposing human being, but no features, like a face, or body marks. Godzilla glared at this faceless foe and ket out a growl to make the spine shiver. He was about to charge his metalic foe, but a rumbling sound made hime stop.

Godzilla looked to see a bunch of giant boulders that came together to form the body of a humanoid. The rock that acted as a head had impressions that formed two eyes and a mouth. It wasn't difficult for Godzilla to realize that this new rock monster was on the robot's side. The two foes circled The King of the monsters, being careful to leave no exit for their captive. Godzilla roared a loud, thunderous roar of frustration. Then the robot and the rock monster ran at Godzilla smashing their bodies into his.

Godzilla collapsed and gasped for air. Rock and silver are a painful and effective combo. The two alien monsters continued their assualt by lifting Godzilla up over their heads in a military press, then throwing him into the side of a rock pile. Godzilla leaned on the side of the pile to make it look like he had the wind knocked out of him, when in actuality he grabbed a boulder in each hand and waited for his two alien foes, who were stalking towards him. Godzilla listened closely to their footsteps. When they were close enough, Godzilla spun around and smashed the first boulder into the side of the head of the rock monster. Then Godzilla kicked the metalic robot in the stomach, fired his atomic blast, then threw the second boulder at the alien robot.

Godzilla charged at the rock monster, slamming his head into the rock monster's stomach. But that ended up hurting Godzilla more then the rock monster, who followed up with a barraige of punches to Godzilla's face. Godzilla threw a punch of his own, but this just seemed to annoy the stone beast. Godzilla tried another punch, but the rock monster followed up with a chop to the top of Godzilla's head. Godzilla stumbled backwards, but managed to stay on his feet. Unfortunately, he was taken off his feet afterword by a chop block to the back of Godzilla's knee, courtesy of the metalic robot. The two alien beings proceeded to stomping on the downed Earth monster. Despite the pain of each stomp, Godzilla manged to spin his tail around and knock the aliens off their feet. Godzilla got up and started smacking his tail into his downed opponents.

Again and again the aliens felt the smack of Godzilla's tail, each blow harder then the last. But they did eventually get back up. Godzilla charged towards the rock monster and slammed his shoulder into the stone creature, sending the beast plowing into a pit. Godzilla turned to the robot, who wrapped his arms around Godzilla and try to get as much leverage as possible on him. Godzilla broke free of the robotg's bear hug and started smacking his open hands across the robot's head. After several hits, Godzilla ducked down and drove his shoulder into the robot's stomach area. Godzilla kept his momentum going by running, and dragging the robot on his shoulder with him. The robot however regained his compoture and slammed his feet down on the ground. They skidded across the terain, but eventually, the metalic robot stopped Godzilla. Then the robot wrapped it's arms around Godzilla's waist and lifted him up in the air and slammed him back down to the ground for a powerbomb. Godzilla groaned as he rolled away, avoiding the robot's foot.

Godzilla got back to his feet and lunged for the robot, scratching it's faceless head with his claws. The robot threw several punches to Godzilla's ribs and stomach, which Godzilla followed with an atomic blast that sent the robot skidding on his feet across the ground. After Godzilla ceased firing, the front of the robot's head opened up and then an orange energy started building up in the hole. Then an energy beam was released which knocked Godzilla off his feet and let off a great explosin all over Godzilla's body. Godzilla tried to get up, but was knocked back down by a clubing blow to his back by the rock monster. Godzilla got up on his hands and knees, but was knocked down by duel kicks to his ribs by the aliens. The robot lifted Godzilla up to a sitting position and held him their, while the rock monster delivered several boulder hard punches to Godzilla's face. Godzilla responded by firing an atomic blast, which knocked the rock monster away. Godzilla struggled to his feet then tried to break free of the grip the robot had on him. When that didn't work, Godzilla pushed off of the ground and landed back first onto the robot, then rolled away. Both titans got up to their feet at the same time, then stomped towards each ither and wrapped their arms around each other, trying to get leverage over their foe.

They struggled and struggled, neither being able to get a good advantage of any kind. Neither of them noticed the rock monster charging toward them like a football player. The rock monster slammed into Godzilla, knocking him down. Godzilla hurried to his feet, but only te be met with a series of punches from both the robot and the rock monster. The robot punched at Godzilla's ribs and stomach, while the rock monster punched at Godzilla's head and chest. After forty seven seconds, Godzilla fired his atomic blast, knocking both aliens away. Godzilla rushed at the robot then grabbed his arm and judo threw him several feet away. Godzilla turned toward the rock monster and slammed his body into the rock monster's. Then Godzilla backed up several feet and did it again. The Godzilla brought his foot up as high as he could and kicked the rock monster in the chest, followed by a spinning tail whack. Then Godzilla used all the strength he could summon to slash his left hand claws to slash through the right side of the rock monster's face. Godzilla refused to give the stone creature an inch as he fired his atomic blast into the monster's chest. When he was done firing, he was blind sided by a clothesline from the robot, which knocked Godzilla down. The robot then dropped his knee on Godzilla's neck two times. Then the robot started punching Godzilla in the side of the head to try to keep Godzilla down. Godzilla smacked his tail into the robot then fired his atomic blast to get the robot to back away.

Godzilla got back to his feet, but got caught by the arms of the robot who then started driving ut's knee into Godzilla's stomach. Godzilla pushed the robot away, but it came back with a punch to Godzilla's head. Godzilla rushed forward and grabbed the robot in a headlock, then slammed his knee into the robot's stomach area as retaliation. The robot drove it's elbow into Godzilla's side, then broke free of Godzilla's headlock. Godzilla kept his momentum going by grabbing the robot by the throat. The rock monster rushed over to asist the robot, but Godzilla caught him with a kick to the stomach and then grabbed him by the throat too. Godzilla had both these alien foes by the throat but he didn't know what to do with them now that he did have their throats. But the aliens knew what to do, they grabbed Godzilla by the throat at the same time, then lifted him up into the air and choke slammed Godzilla to the ground. The rock monster dropped his elbow down across Godzilla's throat, followed by an elbow drop by the robot. Then the two aliens looked at each other, like they were trying to read what the other was thinking so that they could make a strategy. This led to the robot allowing the rock monster to pick him up in a military press, then dropping the robot down on Godzilla.

The rock lifted the robot to do it again, but this time as the robot was falling, Godzilla came too and fired his atomic blast up, hitting the robot and sending him flying away. Godzilla wrapped his tail around the rock monster's legs and tripped him up. Godzilla got up and fired his atomic blast at the downed rock monster, sending several small pieces of rubble flying up into the air. Godzilla stopped and turned around when he heard the sound of the robot's beam attack charging. He ran towards the robot, but he wasn't able to get to the robot before it fired his beam, which knocked Godzilla off his feet. But The Apex Predator of the kaiju kingdom was so pumped with adrenaline and so very angry, that he got right back up again and continued running at the robot. The robot fired it's beam again, but this time Godzilla got out of the way and the beam ended up blasting the rock monster's left arm off. Godzilla ran at the robot until he was only a few feet away, then he jumped up into the air and drop kicked the robot in the chest, sending it flying away. Godzilla got up to his feet then turned his attention to the rock monster.

He grabbed a giant boulder and then proceeded to smash it across the rock monster's head over and over again until both the boulder and the rock monster's head were both smashed to bits. Then Godzilla stomped his foot down on the rock monster's upper body until it was in the same shape as the monster's head. Then Godzilla threw the lower half of the body at the robot. Godzilla then ran up to the robot and started smacking his hands across the robot's body as agressively as possible. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the robot, followed by Godzilla stabbing his claws into the robot's body and started ripping it apart. Then Godzilla dug his teeth into the robot's silver armored body and started ripping it apart that way. He kept ripping and ripping until the robot was scattered all over the place. Godzilla then went to where the atmosphere adapter was and then picked it up and smashed it into a giant rock, followed by an atomic blast. The atmosphere quickly started disentegrating.

**MEANWHILE:EARTH, NEVADA DESERT, AREA 51 **

"Alright, let's get him out of there. Prepare for transportation," said Jesse.

The men at the computer console went to work, punching in the coordinates to Godzilla's next intended point of teleportation. But everything was interrupted by the huge explosions going off near the actual teleporter.

"What the hell?!" Jesse shouted.

Several men started running towards the teleporter, shouting indistinctly. One voice of surprise broke through the rest.

"How'd she get in here?"

But he was cut off by getting struck with a disintagration beam of the alien variety. Several men let out screams that were cut short by beams fired from the mysterious intruder. The sounds of beams and explosions were joined by the sound of gun shots as several base guards tried to take the female intruder down. But the smoke and the fires made it hard for the guards to lock her down visually. Somehow this intruder was able to see them, and wiped them out with her disintegrator. Koji and Miki had taken refuge under a desk during the gun fighting.

"What is happening out there?!" Miki asked inbetween scared sobs.

"I dont know, Miki, but I'm gonna find out," said Koji as he held Miki Saguesa tightly in his arms.

"I gotta go find this chaos bringer and see if I can help stop her."

"No, Koji please. You might die."

"The same thing applies if I just wait under this table for that psycho to find us. If there's anyway I can help, I must. Please try to understand Miki."

Miki wanted to keep urging Koji to stay, but she knew he was right. Eventually they will have to face this murderous foe.

So Miki nodded her head as she said, "Okay, Koji. I...I understand. Just please be careful and... and come back to me."

Koji rubbed his hand on Miki's cheek before saying, "I'll do my best."

Then the two in distress lock their lips together for a kiss. Then Koji crawls down on his hands and knees towards the battle zone. Along the way, he hears someone whisper to him.

"Koji. ...Koji!" Koji looked over to see Jesse hiding behind a turned over table, with a gun in his hand. "Jesse?"

"Yeah, how are you doing Koj.?"

"I've had better days."

"Yeah, so has everybody in this section of the base."

"Is there any help coming?"

"In cases of emergencies like this, back up troops are deploied automatically. But it will be a little bit before they get here. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes. 'Til then, we're on our own."

"Great, just beautiful. So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Well I dont know about you, but I've got to get to that machine and try to fix it. Godzilla's still stuck in that vacum called space, we musn't forget. "

"I know, but in order to get to the teleporter, we've gotta go through the intruder. The armed and dangerous intruder."

"Yeah, I know, what's your point, Koji?"

"Nothing, just making sure we're on the same wave length." Koji then gave Jesse a thumbs up, which Jesse returned.

"So I've been sitting here wondering how I was gonna get to her without getting zapped by her death ray thingy. Got any ideas?" asked Jesse.

"Actually, I do. One of us needs to sneek up on her and try to disarm her. Or at least distract her long enough for someone else to hit her from behind. You're the one with the gun, so I'll get up to her and try to disarm her, or give you enough time to shoot her," said Koji.

"Sounds like a plan. Good luck Koji."

"Thanks."

Then Koji started crawling.

"I'll cover ya," Jesse called before he started firing shots at the intruder.

The girl tried blasting Jesse with her disintegrator, but he rolled out of the way and fired at her again. While the gun fight was going on, Koji crawled to get around the intruder. He crawled until her back was to him. Then he got up on his feet in a huddled position, then he startedwalking up to the girl. As he got closer, he stood up and ran at the intruder, wrapping one arm around the intruder while trying to get the disintegrator away from her. Jesse hurried to his feet, ran towards the girl, until he was a few feet away, then stopped and pointed his gun at her.

Meanwhile, Koji felt some psychic force pull him away from the girl and sent him flying. He crashed through a table and then onto the ground. Koji groaned as he rolled onto his back and grabbed his left shoulder that went through the table. he heard approaching foot steps. He saw the intruder stop in front of him and point her ray at him. But he was shocked to see who it was.

"Sa...Sarah?!"

Koji couldn't believe that the girl he had met sseveral days ago and he thought had befriended him was now holding a ray gun to him.

"Sarah...Sarah please dont do this. Sarah listen to me. Why...?"

Koji stopped when he saw her eyes glowing green like she was possesed.

"Noooooooooo!" Koji screamed.

Before the mind controled Sarah could fire at him, her gun went flying out of her hand, curtesy of the psychic mind of Miki Saguesa. Then came the sound of gun shots as Jesse pumped his whole clip into Sarah, who fell to the ground dead. Miki ran over to Koji.

"Koji, are you alright?" She asked as she cradled him in her arms.

"I...I-I-I dont know, maybe," Koji responded.

Then he and Miki looked at their fallen friend.

"So...do these aliens let no loose ends exsist for them?" asked Miki.

"It looks that way," said Koji somberly.

Both of them felt like they had just stabbed a friend in the back.

"Koji, come on! Have you forgotten I still need your help?! Godzilla does too!" called Jesse who was at the teleporter.

"Koji, you cant in your condition," Miki protested.

"But I must, I'm the only one who can help Godzilla now," said Koji.

After that, Miki backed off as Koji limped to the teleporter. He looked at the damage and his heart sank. It was so sever, he didn't know if he could fix it alone. But he wasn't alone, for Jesse was with him.

"Miki get to the controls," Koji commanded.

Miki ran over to the console.

"If we can make a temporary repair, we might have enough juice for one more teleportation. Under the circumstances, I'd say it's best to bring Godzilla back to Earth," said Koji.

He started at the repairs.

"Wait," said Jesse.

Koji looked at his comrade.

"Are we sure we wanna bring Godzilla back? We could leave him out there and never have to worry about another Godzilla attack," Jesse said.

Koji played back everytime Godzilla saved Earth in his head, with Miki using her psychic powers to let Jesse see.

Then Koji said as impatient as possible, "Dude, come on."

"Point taken. Let's do it!" said Jesse.

The two went to work on repairs. It was torturous especially because they were under a time crunch. There was no way of knowing how long Godzilla could survive in a oxygenless vacum, if he hadn't bit it already. Despite the pressure, both men worked exaustingly hard. But it paid off.

"We have power," Miki called out.

Koji limp/ran to the console, punched in the cordinates, then hit the teleportation button. They looked to the huge computer screen and saw that Godzilla had been successfully teleported off Mars and was on his way to Earth. Then the teleporter exploded into several pieces.

"Where is Godzilla gonna land?" Miki asked frantically.

"I dont know. With the teleporter down, he could land anywhere on the planet," said Koji.

"Guys,..." said Jesse.

Koji and Miki looked to him and he continued.

"All the alien ships that were landing on the outer planets are on their way toward Earth. But it gets worse. That thing in the water we were tracking has made land fall here in Nevada and is heading for Las Vegas, as is a swarm of...giant bees."

Everyone groaned.

Then Koji said, "You have gotta be fucking kidding me."

* * *

><p><strong>Fist of all, to godzillafan1, I'm able to type because my computer has a pogam called wordpad. To eveybody, the robot Godzilla fights is a eference to both Gort from "The Day The Earth Stood Still" and the robot from the Thor movie. And the rock monster I threw in because I thought a monster made up of Mars rocks was cool. Maybe a bit cliche, but cool. Remember to leave a review after reading. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. <strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK CITY: **

Things had gotten really bad around the globe. Every nation, every country, every continent has suffered simutanius alien attacks. Most of which were accompanied by some sort of strange, straight out of sci-fi monster. New York was one of the worst hit areas on the globe. Aside from the flying saucers, the city was suffering a rampage from several giant man eating plants. They resembled venus flytraps, but they were Godzilla-sized. They squirmed through the streets, crushing cars and humans. They also ate whatever stray humans they could find off the sides.

They also smashed through many buildings, sending the debris crashing down on the streets. These plants seemed to delight in the chaos they caused. The people they ate, the buildings they crushed, they just couldn't seem to get enough. One of the plants made it's way onto the Brooklyn bridge and tried to use it's weight to make it fall. Meanwhile, a plant head forced it's way up out of the ground and devoured a subway train full of people. A small surviving military strike force took ground on Liberty Island for a final strike. There were many more military forces out in the city, but they were quickly desposed of by the alien ships and the man eating plants. Now they were only two tanks, a jeep with a canon attached and fourteen, or so ground troops. "Fire!" The captain ordered. The strike force started firing on the plant that was trying to tear down the Brooklyn bridge. However despite the military's bombardment, the plant continued as if nothing was going on. Suddenly, a plant stuck it's head out of the water, right next to Liberty Island. The strike force turned it's attention to this new plant, but again their fire power had no effect.

They heard rumbling coming from above them. The military men looked up to see two of these plants had made their home on top of Lady Liberty's head. They started firing up at these two plants, but nothing was working. Then the plant in the water picked up one of the tanks in it's mouth and was about to eat. Suddenly, purple glowing objects started to fall from the sky. The plants took notice and looked up at the pretty looking pedals. But when they started touching the plant's bodies, they started to sizzle and smoke. The plants all started screeching in pain as these purple glowing objects fell upon them and started melting them away. The military men looked up and saw a glowing object flying high in the sky. All the purple pellets were falling from thes strange glowing creature's wings amd were falling all across New York city.

The flying saucer's tried to destroy this savior with their ray guns, but the Guardian of the Earth had it's own plans. From it's wings came purple lightning like bolts which destroyed the alien ships. This new creature didn't stay too long as it was on it's way to Nevada to help an old foe. Despite the fact that along the way, it was using it's powers to help cities in despair, it felt it had to help it's old rival because only through their combined powers could they fight these new foes. In this situation, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

**BACK IN NEVADA**

Las Vegas,...the great city of sin. Casinos and hotels as far as the eye could see. Gambling, drinking, sex on a platter. Everything a scumbag could ask for. However, none of these sinners realized that there were forces at work that were plotting to level their paradise to the ground. The bright mid-day son was high in thre sky. A man was coming out of a casino, drunk as can be, two girls in his arms, all three laughing as they came out. They laughing siesed as a shadow came over them.

They looked up to see several flying saucers hovering over Las Vegas. People started screaming as the fkying saucers fired their death rays down upon the city, causing big, fiery explosions. Cars smashed into each other, into buildings, even into people due to paniced drivers. One saucer intentionally smashed itself through a building and let the rubble fall down onto the frantic citizens below. But the panic didn't end with the saucers, as the sound of buzzing reached the ears of the terrified people. The shadows of the saucers on the people were joined by the shadows of giant flying insects. Bees to be more precise. The stinging terrors flew down on the city, stingers ready, looking to spread even more fear than before. They fired stingers from their exteriors like missles, with a new stinger sprouting to replace the previous one. They also fired yellow energy beams full of mini-stingers from their maws.

Thousands of people were either wounded, dying, or dead. These giant bees had bult their hive somehwere in the Nevada desert, waiting for the signal to attack to be transmitted by their queen, which was transmitted by the aliens that helped them grow to their gigantic size. People who were in the open and tried to run, would either be blasted by the saucers and bees, or picked up and devcoured by the bee flying by. It seemed like there was no end in sight to the madness, as the devestation got worse and worse, a whole city being brought to it's knees. But,... hope thy name is, The King of the monsters. The ground started to shake and rumble.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"IS THERE NO END TO OUR MISERY?!"

A large lump in the ground made it's way into the city, then started breaking through to the surface. The creature was revealed to be the mighty Godzilla, returned to Earth. Godzilla roared as he waved his head and arms around in the air. Then he blinked and looked around. He did not know how he survivewd having the breath sucked out of him, or even how he got back to his own planet, or ended up in the ground, but he could tell he was home. Then something caught his ear.

The sound of buzzing, then under that, the sound of explosions, and underneath that, the sound of people screaming. Godzilla saw all the devestation caused by the alien invaders. Godzilla was furious. He lived on this planet with these people. They may not like him a whole lot and he may not like them, but they lived on the same planet with each other. How dare these invaders kill these people? Godzilla himself only did it when the people attacked him. These people were clearly defensless. Godzilla would not let this injustice go on. His back spikes started to glow.

**AREA 51 **

"Miki, look, look! Come here!" Koji cried out.

Miki went over to the computer console Koji was standing at.

"What is it?"

"Look at this."

Miki looked down at the monitor Koji was pointing at.

"You see that energy signature? That's Godzilla's. He's in Las Vegas with the bees and saucers. Godzilla has returned to Earth!"

Both Miki and Koji smiled brightly. They had been wondering what had happned to Godzilla eversince his energy signature went off the grid and he seemingly disappeared after his mission on Mars.

"We should be out there," said Miki.

Koji and Jesse both looked at her like she was crazy.

"We can't go to Las Vegas. It's too dangerous, the area's a battle zone," said Koji.

"On top of that, there is no way any kind of air traffic will be allowed in that area," said Jesse.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but we- I have to be out there to see this thing through to the end. I mean, we've come this far."

"Forget it, Miki, it is too dangerous."

"You and I have been through several dangerous things together already, Koji. You aren't even willing to go through one more?"

Jesse stepped in, "Any suicidal delusions you have, you can't forget 'em. You're not going out..."

"Guys! I have to be there! Don't you see?! Me and Godzilla, we have a connection. I'm probably the only humanbeing he can communicate with. Besides, in these kinds of situation, the main group of people usually end up in the danger zone anyways."

Koji and Jesse were about to start arguing, but then they stopped. They knew deep down that they wanted to be out there to see the battle as much as Miki did. This may not be the final battle to wage with the aliens, but it may be a tide changer. And both of them wanted to be around to see that.

"Alright" said Jesse.

He walked over to a keyboard and typed in a request to see a take off schedule.

"The base is already sending a distress unit to assist with the fight. So we could bum a ride with them."

"Will they allow two pedestrians to tag along with a military convoy?" Koji asked.

"I'll take care of that, but we gotta hurry!" said Jesse

"Wait a moment. Come here and look at this," Miki called.

Koji and Jesse came over to her and looked at the monitor she was.

"It looks like besides that sea monster, there's a flying creature heading for Las Vegas as well."

All three looked down at the monitor, a multitude of thoughts going through their heads.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know. But if it's heading for Las Vegas, we're gonna find out anyways. Let's catch that squad before it heads out," said Koji.

Everyone started walking out, not just to the convoy, but to a battlefield where the outcome will help to determine the fate of the whole planet.

**BACK IN LAS VEGAS**

Godzilla's atomic blast ripped through three bees and two flying saucers. Godzilla then climbed out of his crater and roared a challenge to any who would heed the call. Five bees smashed their bodies into Godzilla and dug their poison stingers into Godzilla's body. Godzilla grabbed one of the bees and threw it at another, sending them flying. Then he drove his fist into another bee's face, then dug his claws into another's eye, scratching it out. Then he grabbed the last remaining bee that was on his back by the head and ripped it off.

Godzilla threw the decapitated head at a alien ship and got a direct hit. He used his tail to smack an alien ship into the ground, then swung his tail in the the opposite direction and smacked one bee into another. Several bees fired their stinger missles into Godzilla's body. Godzilla shrieked in pain and stumbled into the side of a building. Godzilla felt the brun of death rays from the flying saucers. Godzilla grabbed the closest one and threw it like a frisbee, sending it crashing into several of the other ships. Godzilla saw a bee coming straight at him, it's stinger stretched out in front. Godzilla stuck his foot out, smacking it into the face of the bee. Then Godzilla spun around and slammed his tail into the bee, smashing it into the ground below. Then Godzilla followed by stomping the bee's head flat, all kinds of body liquids of all colors flowing and squirting out.

Godzilla was blind sided by a bee flying from Godzilla's left, that smacked it's wing into the side of Godzilla's head, knocking him away. Godzilla was caught by a a flying saucer from the right, that slammed into the side of Godzilla's neck. Godzilla spun around and fired his atomic blast, burning down some of his foes and scaring the others away. The bees regrouped and fired their sting rays from their maws. They rays hit Godzilla in the chest. Needless to say, it stung like hell. Godzilla fired his atomic blast, burning that group of bees. Godzilla felt the beams of the flying saucers raining down on him. He looked around and saw that they were also still attacking the city.

Godzilla responded by firing his atomic blast at one of the ships that was shooting at the city. His blast compltely destroyed the metal, flying foe. He looked to his left and saw a saucer close enough that he could smack it with his tail, which is just what he did, smacking it into the ground. Three bees smashed their bodies into Godzilla's back, sending him stumbling forward. Godzilla turned to face these bees, but another came from his right and dug it's stinger into the side of Godzilla's neck. Another came behind Godzilla and stung him in the back of the head. Godzilla spun around and dug his claws into the bee's body, then sank his teeth into the bee's head. He then proceeded to rip out chunk after chunk of the bee's exoskeleton until it was no longer buzzing and laid dead.

Godzilla ran up to another bee and ripped his claws and teeth into that bee, making a gorey mess. Godzilla wanted to repeat the process of ripping a bee apart again, but he was met with sting beams of several bees to his chest and head. Then several bees came up to Godzilla and stung him at the same time. The bees' venom was working faster and being injected into Godzilla's body more often than Godzilla's healing powers could counteract the effects. Godzilla started to feel the effects as he got loopier and started stumbling more. His vison was getting blurrier and blurrier. But Godzilla slashed his claws at the air and roared defiantly. All of Godzilla's enimies fired their energy and missle attacks at Godzilla at the same time. Godzilla slowly dropped to one knee. All of the remaining alien foes gathered closer around Godzilla, getting ready to launch a final attack against the Nuclear Levithan. But then,... several purple bolts of energy fell from the sky and struck down several of the bees and saucers. They came from a purple glowing creature that just flew into the battle zone. It continued it's assualt on the alien invaders by crashing it's energized body through a flying saucer, then through the body of the bee.

Then the flying insect like creature fired three rainbow energy beams from it's head, shredding through the bees and scaring them away, along with the alien ships. The flying insect then flew over Godzilla and released a glowing polin from it's wings which fell down onto the Monster King. These polin particles melted under Godzilla's scales and started draining his body of the bee venom and restored his health to 100%. Godzilla glared in anger as he returned to his feet and let out a roar that sent fear through every living thing, including the creature that just saved him, and the human military squad watching from a safe distance.

This team was joined by a helicopter that held the three humans, Koji Teresawa, Miki Saguesa and Jesse Bratsch. Once the chopper landed, the three companions jogged to the general in charge to report in.

"What's going on General?" asked Jesse.

"Well it would appear that glowing object flying around over there just saved Godzilla and returned his power. "

"Huh?" Koji, Miki and Jesse said at the same time.

They looked and saw the glowing object that was slowly losing it's glow. Underneath the insect was revealed to be the great and mighty...

"Rainbow Mothra!" said the three onlookers at the same time.

"She must've been the flying creature we saw on the radar," said Miki excitedly.

"I-I can't believe it! I thoguht she was dead! That fight she had with the super demon was so brutal. I thought they killed each other," said Jesse.

"But no. She is alive and the Guardain of the Earth has returned to protect us once more," said Koji.

Godzilla looked at the moth with curiousity. He had seen her once in 2004, but she wasn't this calorful and he thought she had been killed. His father had met her once before as a rival. But then his father wasn't exactly the friendliest thing alive either. Regardless of the bad blood his father had with this winged beauty, she had come to his aid in 2004 in a situation that was for fate of the Earth. Now she was here to help him again in a similar situation. Godzilla roared a greeting of gratitude to his winged ally. She responded in kind. Then they started talking about their own exprinces since the start of the alien invasion.

Godzilla spoke of his sturggles in Japan, falling underground and ending up in America, then making contact with humans for the first time which took him to outer space where he fought several foes.

Meanwhile, Mothra having fully healed from a recent conflict with a super demon and being given the powers of the rainbow has been flying all around the world fighting several alien forces.

Now here they were. Mothra then suggested she and Godzilla worked together. Giving the circumstances, Godzilla agreed immideatly. Then Mothra took to the skies to fight the bees head on. Godzilla watched her for a second, wondering if he had found a friend. Then Godzilla looked at a group of bees that were circling him. They didn't realize he was 100% healed. They thought they were gonna close in and finish him off. Godzilla realized this and did something no one expected. He lowered his eyelids in a meancing way and bared his teeth in a cold, sadistic, almost evil smile. A smile that aligators would envy. The bees saw this and started backing away slowly. Too late as Godzilla stormed forward and smacked tow bees with his tail, slammed his shoulder into another, slashed his claws across four bees' bodies, then dug his teeth into another bees' head and ripped it off it's body.

Godzilla fired his atomic blast into the several flying saucers. The King was back baby. Meanwhile Rainbow Mohtra flew after three bees on the run and fired her rainbow rays, setting them all a blaze. Rainbow Mothra's wings started glowing as she raced towards two alien ships and used her wings like blades to slice through them. Rainbow Mothra slammed her body into a bee, which fell onto an alien ship, which crashed into the ground. A bee triend to come up to Mothra, but she batted it away with her left wing. Five bees fired their stinger missles at Rainbow Mothra, but she dodged them. The winged beauty responded by firing her own stinger missle, which broke apart into several smaller stingers that made contact with the bees. Godzilla grabbed an alien ship and used it as a frisbee. It sliced into several bees.

Mothra finished the ship off with her rainbow beams. A bee flew up and slammed itself into Mothra. Mothra returned the favor with a bodyslam of her own. Then she smacked her head into the bee and fired her rainbow rays, slicing the bee to peices. Godzilla roared a set of instructions to Rainbow Mothra. She followed them by flying at Godzilla, who grabbed her wing and swung her towards several bees and alien ships. She activated her wing blades and sliced through these foes. Another group of beees fired their stinger rays at Rainbow Mothra, but she flew up and her body started glowing. The rays bounced off her glowing body and went flying all over the place.

Godzilla destroyed the bees firing at Rainbow Mothra with his atomic blast. Then Godzilla roared in celebration. Rainbow Mothra lowered her shield and immideatly felt the bombardment of the alien death rays from the saucers. Rainbow Mothra responded by releasing her energy bolts from her wings, destroying the ships. Mothra then squeaked a set of instructions to Godzilla, which he responded to with a roar and a nod. Mothra flew down to Godzilla's right, Godzilla turned around and fired his atomic blast at her as she activated her shield and sent the beam flying and shredding through bees and alien ships. After that, Godzilla and Rainbow Mothra looked around and saw only one bee left, while the alien ships were gone, wiped out. The bee was sending out a message to it's queen.

But it was interrupted by Godzilla digging his claws into the sides of the bee's head. then ripping them out, spilling bodily liquids from the bee's disconfigured head. Godzilla and Rainbow Mothra looked around. All the bees were dead, the alien saucers had all been destroyed, the people, that is the people who survived and were now under the care of the military squad. Godzilla looked to Mothra and roared his appreciation for her coming and helping him out with a bad situation. Mothra responded that she was originally doing it to help the Earth, but the fact that she got to help a fellow earthbound kaiju was a pleasurable bonus. Then Godzilla asked if it were possible that they could be friends. Mothra responded, expressing that she didn't see why they couldn't be friends.

But their tender moment was interrupted by the sudden sound of buzzing. Even from a distance, it was louder then all the buzzing of the previous bees combined. Then a shadow blocked out the sun. Godzilla and Rainbow Mothra looked up to see giant bee, even bigger then the bees from before. It was even bigger then Godzilla. The bee looked down on the two defenders of Earht and let out a loud screech as it bared it's stinger and started flying toward Godzilla and Rainbow Mothra. Rainbow Mothra squeaked instructions to Godzilla as she flew at the queen. Godzilla fired his atomic blast at Mothra as her body started glowing purple. The beam hit Rainbow Mothra and turned her glow from purple to red. She hit the queen bee and made her explode into a giant wave of slimey liquid. All of Vegas was drenched.

Godzilla and Mothra started communicating again. She explained that she had to keep going across the world to fight these alien forces. Godzilla agreed and told her he would keep fighting the aliens in his own way as well. Then Godzilla put his hand up to Mothra's wing as they said their final goodbyes. Then Rainbow Mothra flew away. Godzilla watched her until she was out of sight.

"Well looks like Godzilla's got a new lady friend," said Koji.

"Yeah. You're not jeleous are you Miki?" said Jesse.

Miki responded by punching him in the shoulder. Godzilla began to wonder what he should do next, but then he heard the sounds of a big monster approaching him. He looked to see a creature very similar to him marching it's way to him.

"Reptilian," said the general in shock.

"Who?" asked Jesse.

"A monster that rampaged across Korea in 1998 and then disappeared. The American military has been searching for him eversince," Koji explained.

"Yup, and it looks like the aliens have got his mind under their control. This could spell doom for us all," said the general.

"Why do you say that, General?" asked Miki.

The genral responded, "Well, I was there that day he attacked Korea. I hate to say this, but compared to this guy, Godzilla's a pussy."

Reptilian stared down Godzilla and tried to intimidate him with a loud roar. What this newcomer didn't realize was that Godzilla wrote the book on loud, intimidating roars. Godzilla let loose and made Reptilian step back a little in shock. But he wanted to prove himself to the supposed Monster King. So he started running at Godzilla, with Godzilla running at him. But before they could start fighting, Godzilla was washed away by a beam of light. When it disappeared, Godzilla was gone.

"W-w-wha?"

"Huh?"

"Hmm?"

Everyone was confused on what just happened.

"I don't understand," said Koji.

"Where did Godzilla go?" asked Jesse.

While everyone else was chattering, Miki Saguesa stood quietly. For she was in the middle of a psychic vison. This vison did not tell her where Godzilla was, but where he was going to be.

"We have to get to Washington D.C.

* * *

><p>Not really one of my best chapters I admit. But I figured bringing in Mothra would make up for it. I originally wanted a Godzilla vs Reptilian fight to close this chapter, but it was running longer then I wanted, so the fight was cut, but will take place in a future chapter. That is also why the made the queen bee fight so short. Also, I'm not very good at making monsters with no arms and legs fight. The Mothra shield is taken from the Godzilla video games. I originally wanted to do a lot more with this story. Really take advantage of the in space concept. But I kept getting constant PMs and reviews asking me to focus on Godzilla On Mythology Island, especially from Broly 94 and godzillafan1. I know you both like that story more. I do too, so I'm glad I'm cutting this story short. Look for the next chapter coming soon. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

Everything was black, pure darkness. Godzilla couldn't manage to get his eyes open. It was an extremely difficult task. Just to open his eys? This was very embarassing for Godzilla. He managed to get his eyes open part way. Then he fought to get them open the rest of the way. When he did, he started getting feeling in his body again. What he felt was restriant. His arms were shackled to the wall, his feet and tail were shackled to the floor and he was locked inside a tight fitting cage. Godzilla looked around at his prison, then tried to break free. But his body was super weak. The great, powerful strength that his body had been full of felt as though it was completely sapped out of him. Godzilla groaned as he shook his head. Then he looked up and saw a green, bulb headed, big eyed alien starring down at him. Godzilla did not know it, but he was on the alien mothership. Compared to Godzilla, the alien looked like he was the size of an ant, but there was absolute confidence in his face. Godzilla snarled his defiance at the off worlder. But then his eyes started glowing bright green, followed by Godzilla's eyes glowing green. It was at that time that Godzilla felt that he was not alone, at least not in his mind. He felt another presence in his brain, in his thoughts and it seemed as though it were trying to take Godzilla's will away from him, like it wanted complete control over his mind and to an extension, his body. Godzilla immediatly retorted, wrestling with the intrusive presence. Godzilla would only let this intruder have his mind, body and will when he was dead.

The alien looking over Godzilla was the one trying to take control of the beast king's brain, but found that he was having a hard time. This kaiju wasn't like the monsters they brought with them from other parts of the galaxy, or the Earthbound beasts that they mutated themselves and took control of. No, this was a whole 'nother creature altogether. This was the mighty Godzilla, who wouldn't give in to any kind of outside manipulation without first putting up a fight. Godzilla fired his atomic breath, but it was so weak, it didn't even phaze the cage. The alien gave a small hand signal to someone off to the side that Godzilla could not see. Suddenly, a sixth shackle came out of the wall behind Godzilla and clasped itself around Godzilla's neck, keeping his head still. Then four needles were pushed into the cage and shoved into Godzilla's ears and up his nostrils. Godzilla felt his will slowly slipping away. Despite his struggling and defiance, he felt the assistance of the probing needles were giving the alien the edge in taking over his mind. It looked as though Godzilla would end up becoming a slave to the aliens seeking to take over the planet Earth. The planet Earth that Godzilla calls home, the planet Earth where Godzilla spent his entire life despite how hard the humans he lived alongside made his life, the planet Earth he loved and cherished, the planet Earth that Godzilla defended from another alien invasion of greater proportion in 2004, with much worse monsters on the aliens' side. And now it appears he went through all that just to become part of a nation of off world invaders who now want Earth for themselves? NO! Godzilla refused to give in like this. He has been whispered to be the king among his fellow kaiju and he didn't get that name by giving up. Even if he had to go down with the mothership he was on, Godzilla would not let these alien scum win! Godzilla summoned every last drop of power within his being, his very soul, including the power of the kaiser giving to him back in 2004.

Godzilla's eyes went from glowing green, to glowing red. Then his back spikes started glowing blue, then to orange. Then the glowing energy went through Godzilla's body, setting off a super nuclear pulse. The resulting explosion destroyed the cage and everything within a distance of twenty feet. Godzilla stepped through the smoke and fire, eyes still glowing. The way Godzilla was feeling, he had every intention of 'tearing the house down'. Godzilla released several more explosions from his powered up body, then he released an orange spiral atomic blast from his maw, erradicating everything in front of him. An alrm went off and could be heard around the ship. Godzilla stomped forward at a slow, intentional, intimidating pace. Godzilla looked around him at the destruction he was causing. His destructive desires were being satisfied, but he wanted even more. Godzilla looked up to the ceiling and fired his spiral atomic ray. The impact and explosion sent several flaming pieces of the ceiling flying all over the place. Godzilla let out a roar challenging any one who would dare to step up to him. He got his response in the form of several aliens who were pilotting giant, Godzilla-sized robot suits. The hands of these suits held the leashes of giant cockroach-like insects. Godzilla feared not these foes that stood in front of him. He simply roared at them, demanding they step up and start the fight. The aliens made their robot suits release the insects off their leashes and let them scurry towards the monster king. Godzilla fired his spiral atomic blast at these foes. Several bugs were caught in the beam, while some manged to stop short of being caught in the beam's line of fire, while three others scurried past the beam and jumped forward, landing on Godzilla's body. Godzilla screeched as he felt the bugs dig their maws and leg claws dig into Godzilla's body. These bugs were determined to try and tear this living pile of meat apart so they and their fellow bugs may feast. Godzilla tried shaking the bugs off his body. Again and again, he furiously shook his body to get the bugs off of him. When that didn't work, Godzilla rammed his body into a wall, squishing one of the bugs inbetween the wall and Godzilla's body. Then Godzilla grabbed another bug, bit it's head off, then threw the decapitated bug body to it's brethren, who ate it greedily. Godzilla grabbed the third bug, threw it up in the air and spun around, smacking his tail into the bug and sending it flying away.

Godzilla released another explosion from his body as he roared his anger. Several more bugs jumped on the Nuclear Levithan and started digging into his body. Godzilla grabbed a bug that bit into his right shoulder. He held it by it's head and used his other hand to dig his claws into the bugs face and rip it apart. Godzilla grabbed another bug and slammed it into another bug. Then Godzilla fired his spiral atomic blast, sending big flames into the air and killing several bugs. One bug crawled up Godzilla's chest until it came face to face with Godzilla and then bit into Godzilla's throat. Godzilla reached for this bug, but several others pulled his arms bag and bit into them. Godzilla let himself fall to the ground, squishing several of the bugs. Then Godzilla tried to get back up, only to have more bugs crawl onto his back. Godzilla forced his way up, sending several bugs flying away through the air. Godzilla let himself drop onto his back, stabbing his back spikes into the bugs' bodies. Godzilla got up and stomped on a few other bugs that were scurring around him, he also swung his tail across the floor, sweeping away bugs. Godzilla fired his spiral blast again, spoutting more fiery explosions into the air and killing more bugs. Godzilla picked up one that was nibbiling on his ankle and punched it in the face so hard, bug goo spilled from it's head. Godzilla kicked his foot up, sending bugs flying into the air, allowing Godzilla to blast them with his atomic blast. Godzilla picked up a bug and smashed it down on several different bugs again and again, then threw it away. Godzilla released another super nuclear pulse, eliminating the last of the bugs. Then Godzilla turned his sight on the aliens in the robot suits. When he saw the fear in the aliens' eyes, he snarled a satisfied snarl. The robot's arms transformed into blaster canons and started firing at the Atomic Surian. Godzilla waded through the aliens' bombardment, despite the fact that the blasts of plasma caused him pain everytime they hit his body. Godzilla saw one of the robot suits running at him, so he too ran at it. The robot brought up it's fist to strike, but Godzilla caught it with a foot to the stomach area, then batted the robot's hand away with his own. Then Godzilla rammed his shoulder into the robot's chest, then blew the robot and the alien inside away with his spiral blast. Two aliens slammed their suits into the sides of Godzilla's body. Then they held him still as a third suit ran up to Godzilla and drop kicked him in the chest, sending him rolling away.

Godzilla got back to his feet and roared at the aliens who porceeded to fire their plasma rays at Godzilla. The Apex Predator of the kaiju kingdom ran up to one of the robots and served it a series of fast puncheds up and down the mechanical being's body, leaving major dents in it. Godzilla grabbed another robot and slammed into the dented up suit. Godzilla fired his spiral ray at the two suits that colided and lit them up with a huge explosion. More and more the plasma blasts were annoying and hurting the monster king, but he continued fighting through the bombardment and fighting these aliens in their robot suits head on. Godzilla grabbed one suit by the arm and threw it into a wall, then swung it into four more robot suits. One alien marched it's robot suit right up to Godzilla and slammed it's mechanichal fists into Godzilla's face several times. Godzilla wrapped his arms around the robot and drove his knee into the robot seven times, then he bit into it's chest and ripped out several electrical cords. Godzilla let loose a super nuclear pulse, blowing away several more robot suits. Godzilla stormed deeper into the ship's exterior, determined to find a way to take the mothership down for good. Godzilla saw more aliens in giant robot suits running at him, firing their plasma canons at him continuously wihtout remorse. Godzilla returned the sentimet by firing his spiral ray and kept it going and going and going until that whole sectgion of the ship was engulfed in flames. Godzilla looked to his right and saw more robot suits run up to him. They raised their canons at Godzilla to fire, but didn't fire because the aliens heard the floor creaking. Then finally, the floor gave out and Godzilla and the robots fell down into the engine room. Godzilla recovered and rolled up onto his feet and looked around. Despite the damage, the engine was still running and keeping the giant mothership afloat. Despite what the typical person would think, Godzilla is not just a dumb animal as has been revealed in this adventure. Godzilla was a being of intelligence and he knew that if he destroyed the engine, he would take the whole ship down, which is just what he was aiming to do. Godzilla charged his spiral ray up to maximum power and then fired away at the engine, destroying it completely in the biggest explosion on the ship yet. The ship started to fall from it's spot over the Earth. The mothership was so close to the planet, that it was caught in it's gravity and started falling down to the planet below.

Godzilla released the last of his kaizer power with a mega nuclear pulse, completely destroying the room he was in. When the floor under his feet was blown away, Godzilla felt himself being sucked into the empty vacum of space. Godzilla felt like a magnet and he was being pulled into the void. He then felt himself spinning around. He felt like he was being pulled into a black hole. But then Godzilla was caught in the mothership's gravatational pull and was pulled down toward the planet below.

**MEANWHILE, ON EARTH, 25 MILES OUTSIDE OF WASHINGTON D.C. **

The helicopter housing Miki Saguesa, Koji Terasawa, Jesse Bratsch and the general was speeding toward the nation capitol, hoping Miki's vison was right.

"Are you sure about this Miki?" Jesse asked his female comrade.

"No, Jesse, I'm not. But what other leads do we have?" Miki responded.

"The lady makes a good point," said the general.

"General, I've got something on the radio," said the pilot.

"What's that?" asked the general has came to the front of the helicopter to listen in on the radio signal.

The pilot responded, "Well all the survivng alien ships are in full retreat. The American forces are being called back..., Wait. Now there is something new coming in."

Everyone listened in as the anouncment was made.

"Attention all units, attention all units. The alien ship believed to be the command ship has fallen from spacw and is falling down to Earth. It is estimated to land right on top of Washington D.C. All must be evacuated. Repeat, all must be evacuated. Evacuate the white house. Evacuate the President. Evacuate the streets. Empty the whole city."

Everyone was starring opened mouth in shock and horror.

"What do we do?" asked Koji.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're turning around and getting as far from Washington as we can. Pilot, turn us around and get us to Base Cavenford," said the general.

"But we cant!" Miki protested.

"We have to Ms. Saguesa. You heard what is coming at us right this very moment. We have to leave, right now," said the general.

"It wont happen like that, General. Look in my vison, I saw..."

"I don't care what you saw in your mumbo jumbo mind vison! I' am not gonna risk my life on a person's word with no tangible proof. We're going..."

Jesse reached out and grabbed the general around the neck and shoulder area and squeezed. Then the general passed out.

"Did you just do the vulcan nerve pinch?" asked Koji.

"Well I figured I could fit in at least one more sciene fiction cliche," said Jesse.

"And it actually works?" asked Koji.

"Only if you know how to do it right," Jesse responded.

"Now that the general is out cold, I got seinority. And I'm telling you pilot to stay on course," said Jesse.

"Yes, sir," the pilot responded.

Then everyone saw off the side of their eyes a bright glowing object. They turned their attention to the glowing thing as it flew past their helicopter and higher into the sky. When it past them, everyone had to close their eyes from the brightness. But Miki Saguesa managed to keep her eyes open just long enough to see what the glowing object was. "Mothra," Miki whispered. The Rainbow Guardian of the Earth was hurring as fast as she could to meet the falling mothership to see if she could stop it. She flew and flew as fast as her wings could carry her. She flew up several thousand miles before she saw the alien ship flying down at her. But she was not afraid, for she had every confidence that her new found rainbow powers would help her in her noble cause to save the people of the U.S. capitol. Rainbow Mothra flew head on at the falling ship. But then Rainbow Mothra saw something else. Something flying right next to the ship, something smaller, but still really big. Rainbow Mothra sensed it was a living creature. Further use of her senses revealed it was her newly appointed friend, Godzilla. She quickly switched concentration to the falling monster king. She got up to him and caught him, despite the fact that he was mostly on fire. Rainbow Mothra then shot down to the Earth below. She flew until she was a few feet over a body of water, then dropped Godzilla in. That's when Mothra got an idea. She charged up to maximum power and flew back up toward the falling alien saucer at full speed. She ended up coliding with the ship head first. The impact sent a loud crackling sound echoing through the sky. Several flaming pieces of the ship went flying away into the empty air. Mothra was determined to stop the ship's momentum. Afterwords, she would try to aim the ship so it would hit the water. It seemed to be working as she was able to angle it so it would land differently then what it would've before.

Meanwhile, in the ship, one of the aliens that had been trying to salvage the ship and get the controls back online was losing it's hope. It used it's psychic powers to look into the future. It would die, that much was clear. But what it also saw was a vison of Godzilla fighting and apparently losing to a creature that his people had brought to life. He quickly punched in a teleportation code to have the monster teleported to Washington D.C. The alien may die, but he was determined to let his people have the last laugh. Suddenly, the alien met his doom when the fully powered Mothra broke through the control room, completely destroying it and killing everything inside. Once Mothra had angled the ship so it would land into the water, Mothra felt her power and her consiousness slip away. She went into a free fall to the city below. Meanwhile the ship crashed into the water and sent a gigantic wave splashing over the closes pieces of land. Godzilla was caught in that wave and was washed up onto land. The helicopter carrying Koji, Miki, and Jesse landed on a close by building top and they looked on at the body of Godzilla in despair. The general slowly regains consciousness as he mumbles and groans. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes.

"Huh...uh...wha? The ship!"

The general hurried out of the chopper and ran to the side of the others. He saw everything they saw, from the ship in the water, to the impact crater where Mothra landed, to the spot where Godzilla's body was washed ashore.

"Is he...?"

"I don't know, General. None of us do," Jesse responded.

"Wait, look! Look at Godzilla and Mothra," said Miki, the hope in her rising as she said it.

Mothra flew out of the crater she made, while Godzilla slowly started moving around and letting out low growls. Then Godzilla rolled up onto his knees, then slowly stood up. Miki Saguesa cheered and clapped her hands together in happiness. Koji followed her, then so did Jesse. Mothra flew over to her scaly ally and asked if he was all right. Godzilla roared that he was fine, then asked if Mothra was okay. She responded, saying she was fine. Meanwhile, a second helicopter landed, with several soilders inside. They walked up to our heroes and soluted.

"General, reports are coming in from all over the world. All remaining alien ships have left this planet. A tank squad that was originally called in to protect D.C. is being called back to base, as are other military units," said one of the soldiers.

Before the general could respond, there was a loud roar and rumble. Everyone looked on into the distance. Among the buildings was the Reptillian monster from Las Vegas.

"Yongary... I-I mean, Reptillian," said the general.

"Huh? Why did you say two different names?" asked Miki.

"Well the original name the Koreans had for this paticular monster was Yongary, but we changed it to Reptillian," the general explained.

"Why would you unneccessarily re-name a monster?" asked Miki.

"We're Americains, we do stuff like that, I don't understand it either," said the general.

Godzilla and Mothra both saw the monster coming and it was pretty obvious he was in the mood for a fight.

"How did he get here?" Miki asked in fear.

"One of the alien ships must've teleported him here before it ran away," said Koji.

Reptillian roared a challenge at the two wounded warrrior kaijus. Godzilla responded with a battle cry of his own, after which he told Mothra to fly away. Mothra tried to protest, but when she saw the look in Godzilla's eyes, she did what he said and flew away. Now it had finally come down to this. Godzilla to throwdown with the last remaining weapon of the alien invaders who have since flew away in defeat. Despite feeling a little beaten himself, Godzilla would not back down from Reptillian. He decided to get this point across by letting out the loudest roar he could. But this time, Reptillian did not step back. He wanted nothing more then to have Godzilla's head beneath his foot.

"No! Godzilla can't possibly fight that other monster in his current condition," Miki protested.

"He's gonna have to Miki. Reptillian isn't backing down," said Jesse.

"Godzilla will win," said Koji.

Everyone looked at Koji, who had a confident smile on his face.

"I know he will." When Niki realized the great confidence Koji truly had, it brought a smile to her face to match Koji's. Still the general walked up the soldier he had talked to before and whispered' "Contact that a tank squad and get them over to this area. Tell them to standby until after the fight is over and then have them fire on the winner whoever it is."

"Yes, sir," said the soldier before running to his helicopter to use it's radio.

Both Godzilla and Reptillian roared before lunging for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well people, this is it. One more chapter and this story is finished. And I gotta say, it wasn't easy deciding how the story would end, or who Godzilla would fight. I went through a hundred different Sci-Fi orriented ideas including the possibility of fighting a monster that was a combonation of the monsters Godzilla had already fought, but I decidced against it. At one point I thought of having him fight The Rhedrasaurus from "The Beast of 20'000 Phathoms", but I decided against this for two main reasons. I felt I've already ripped off Ray Harryhausen films enough and Rhedrasaurus would have beaten Godzilla because of my rule. If one character meets a character that inspired him in combat, he would lose to that character. I think that is why King Kong beat Godzilla in their crossover movie and why I think Godzilla would beat Gamera and the Cloverfield monster regardless of size. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and you've enjoyed the story as a whole despite obvious flaws. Look ouut for the next and final chapter and please, PLEASE leave a review. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. =)<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

Godzilla and Reptillain slammed into each other and started clawing at each other as if trying to climb on top of each other for leverage. Then Reptillian shoved Godzilla off of him and sent him rolling to the ground. Godzilla hurried back up to his feet and ran at Reptillian as he slashed his claws across the alien-bred kaiju's face. Godzilla tried swinging his tail at Reptillian, but he ducked away from the incoming tail. Then Reptillian grabbed Godzilla by his head and slammed it into a building. Then Reptillian slammed Godzilla's head into another building and while still holding Godzilla's head in one hand, balled the other into a fist and smashed into the side of Godzilla's head. Then Godzilla rammed his body into Reptillian's, knocking him to the ground, but Reptillian dragged Godzilla down with him. Godzilla jumped on top of Reptillian and smacked his head into Reptillian's. But it ended up hurting Godzilla more then it did Reptillian. Reptillian climded to his feet, dragging Godzilla by his head as he got up, then smacked his head into the side of Godzilla's head. Then Reptillain punched Godzilla in the stomach and bit into his neck. Godzilla screeched as Reptillian sank his teeth in like a vampire thirsty for blood. Godzilla dug his claws into Reptillian's side and then shook himself free of his foe's teeth. Godzilla brought up his foot and kicked Reptillain in the chest. He brought up his foot again and this time kicked his alien foe in the face. Then Godzilla slapped his left hand across Reptillian's face. Godzilla followed by back elbowing the side of Reptillian's neck. Reptillian drove his fist into the Monster King's face and then shoved him away. Godzilla lunged forward, unleashing a bundle of punches across Reptillian's face. Then Godzilla wrapped his arms around Reptillian's waist, lifted him up off the ground and then ran him through a building. Surprisingly, Reptillian got up from the collison first and lifted Godzilla to his feet and then kicked him in the gut, knocking Godzilla back down. Reptillian stomped towards his downed opponent and stompped on the back of his head. Reptillian grabbed Godzilla by the head again and started pulling him up to his feet. Halfway there, Godzilla batted Reptillian's hands away and slashed his claws across Reptillian's face. The unearthly creature responded by knocking Godzilla down with a shoulder tackle. Godzilla got back up, but was knocked down again, this time by a tail whack from Reptillain. Reptillian pressed the attacxk further by repeatidly stomping on Godzilla's ribs and kicking him in the gut. Godzilla rolled onto his back and fired his atomic blast up into Reptillian's face, sending him stumbling away. Godzilla got back to his feet, only to be knocked back down by a fire ball shot from Reptillain's mouth. Godzilla got back up, but got a head butt to the stomach by Reptillian. Godzilla brought up his knee and smashed it into Reptillian's face while he was still bent over from head butting Godzilla. Then Godzilla grabbed Reptillian by the head and smashed it into a building.

Reptillian just gave Godzilla a "you gotta do better then that" smile. Godzilla garbbed a building and smashed it into the side of Reptillian's head. But his head was so thick, he hardly even felt it. Reptillian grabbed Godzilla by the throat and fired several fire balls into Godzilla's face. Godzilla groaned in agony,... just before he thrusts his claws into Reptillian's stomach area. Godzilla slammed his heaqd into Reptillian's chest three times, before removing his claws from his foe's gut and then jump kicking him away. Then Godzilla unleashed his atomic blast across Reptillian's body. He let his atomic blast go for a little bit, wanting Reptillian to feel the pain as long as possible. Godzilla stomped forward and punched Reptillian in the face a multitude of times. Reptillian sprung upward, smacking his thick skull into Godzilla's throat and lower jaw. Back on his feet, Reptillian let out a roar before slashing his right hand claws across the left side of Godzilla's face and down to his chest. Godzilla responded by spinning around and smacking his tail across Reptillian's head and chest. Reptillian tried to use his own tail swing attack, but Godzilla caught his foe's tail in his hands. Reptillian reached his arms back to no avial. Then he tried to turn around to face Godzilla and free his tail, but that ended up with him walking around in a circle as did Godzilla, who kept a hold on Reptillian's tail. Furious at being made a fool of, Reptillian grabbed the top half of a building and tossed it behind him into Godzilla's face. Godzilla stumbled back and released Reptillian's tail as he reached for his face and wiped the rubble away. Now free, Reptillian turned around and fired several balls of flame at Godzilla, consuming his body. Godzilla stepped out of the flames in a daze. Reptillian wasted no time and swung his tail around and smacked Godzilla down off his feet. Reptillian let out a mocking roar. But he was cut off by Godzilla rising to his feet and letting out a louder roar before leaning back on his tail and springing forward, kangaroo kicking Reptillian away, sending him crashing into a skyscraper. Reptillian crawled out of the rubble and tried to get to his feet. Godzilla wasted no time and firing his atommic blast and let it sit for a little bit. Godzilla was secretly hoping to burn a hole through Reptillian, but this didn't come to past.

When he was done, Reptillian was hunched over in pain. Godzilla capitalized on this by running up and kicking him in the side of the head, then Godzilla slammed his tail across Reptillian's back. Afterwords, he slashed his claws across Reptillian's face, chest, stomach, and even the sides of his arms. When it was over, Reptillian was still hunched over in pain. Godzilla held his arms to his side and roared in Reptillian's face, challenging him to do something. Reptillian looked up at Godzilla, breathing heavily. Faster then Godzilla could see, Reptillian dug his claws into Godzilla's left eye and ripped it out. Godzilla stumbled back as he screeched in pain. Reptillian roared at Godzilla before unleashing a wave of flames across Godzilla's head. Then in an impressive display of strength, Reptillian lifted Godzilla up over his head and drove the Nuclear Levithan head first into the ground. Then Reptillian grabbed Godzilla by the tail and swung him into a building, then into another building. Then Reptillian sdwung Godzilla around and around and around before letting go of his tail and letting him fly away. Godzilla skidded across the ground before his head colided with the base of a building, which then came down on top of him. Reptillian walked up to Godzilla's fallen form and unleashed a barrage of fire balls onto him before roaring in victory.

Godzilla groaned in pain and agony. He's been down and out before, but it seems like everytime he tries to get back up and throw a big move at Reptillian, he gtes back up, or isn't even knock down and throws a better move that knocks Godzilla down. Is this beast better then me, Godzilla wondered in his head. NOOOOOOOOOOO! Godzilla growled in aginy as he forced himself up to his knees. Reptillian came around and grabbed Godzilla by his head, intending to try and snap his neck. He never got tha chance, as Godzilla stabbed his right hand claws into Reptillian's stomach. As Reptillian screeched in pain, Godzilla pulled his right hand claws out of Reptillian's stomach and stabbed his left hand claws inside. Godzilla repeated this process several times. Again and again. Stab, stab, stab. Left, right, left, right. Then finally, Reptillian let go of Godzilla's head. Godzilla followed up by stabbing his right hand claws through the botttom of Reptillian's lower jaw. Godzilla got to his feet, still with his claws dug into Reptillian's jaw. Godzilla released his claws and followed up with a a kcik to the side of Reptillian's head and a spinning tail attack, which knocked Reptillian away. But Reptillian managed to stay on his feet. Despite the blood trickiling from his stomach wounds, he was heel-bent on defeating Godzilla. He would not be denied! Reptillian rolled to the ground and came up behind Godzilla. But The King of The monsters spun around quickly to meet his foe. Reptillian tried to grab Godzilla by his shoulders, but Godzilla garbbed his foe's arms and shoved him back. Reptillian was furious. How dare this fool try and stop Reptillian, the alien invaders' greatest bio-weapon? Reptillian tried to kick at Godzilla's chest, but he caught Reptillian's foot in his hands threw it back down. Reptillian tried using his other foot, but Godzilla caught that too and did the same thing. Then Reptillian tried using his right hand claws to slash across Godzilla's face, but Godzilla caught Reptillian's right hand in his own and batted it away. Godzilla followed by slashing his left hand claws across Reptillian's face and chest. Then Godzilla jump kicked Reptillian in the face, knocking him down and sending him rolling away. Reptillian got up and ran at Godzilla to try and slash his left hand claws across Godzilla's face, but he cuaght the beast's left arm and broke it over his knee. Reptillian screeched in agonized pain. Godzilla followed by grabbing Reptillian's right arm and ripping it off Reptillian's body. Blood sprayed from the wound as Reptillian cried. Godzilla just grinned a satisfied grin. Then he used the seperated arm to smack Reptillan across the face. Then Godzilla knocked Reptillian down with a headbutt to the chest.

Then Godzilla held Reptillian's missing right arm over Reptillian's face for him to see as Godzilla bit into the arm and pulled a piece of meat from it. Godzilla let the blood from the meat drool out of his mouth and drip onto Reptillian's horrified face. Then Godzilla tossed the arm aside, swallowed the meat and then fired his atomic blast down on the fallen creature. Reptillian rolled over onto his stomach in pain. Godzilla grabbed Reptillian's tail and swung him up in the air, only to swing him back down. Godzilla did this again and again and again and again,; until there was an imprint of Reptillian's body in the ground. Then Godzilla climbed over onto Reptillan's back, wrapped his left arm around Reptillian's throat and started stabbing his right hand claws into the side of Reptillian's head. Reptillian tried to squirm free, but he was to weak and Godzilla would not stop stabbing his claws into Reptillian's head over and over again. The cries of agony were heard from great distances as Reptillian felt the pain of Godzilla's claws repeaditly stabbing his head, digging deeper with each stab. Stab, stab, stab. Godzilla seemed to be in a trance, the only thing that was going through hisa mind was, "keep stabbing." This went one for about five minutes, then Godzilla finally stopped from exhaustion. He loked down and saw his right hand completely covered in blood, as was the ground around Reptillian's head. It was over. Reptillian laid dead on the ground and Godzilla was standing over his body, feeling triumphant. But it wasn't over for Godzilla as he grabbed the tail of the dead one and threw him up in the air. Godzilla used his spiral ray to send the now burning carcass of Reptillian out into space. Into the void. Reptillian's half burned away body was then spinning around into the void.

When it was over, Godzilla was hunched over and breathing heavily. But a small comfort came when he felt the psychic power of his human friend calling out to him. Godzilla responded by sending his own telepathy wave out to Miki Saguesa, his friend. He used his binocular vison to spot her on a rooftop with a big smile on her face. But as Godzilla startged to walk over to her, he was met with bombardment from army tanks. Godzilla roared in shock and anger as he felt the tanks' artillery striking his body. Godzilla looked again to Miki Saguesa and gave her a look of betrayal as she gave one of horror and sadness. Godzilla glared angrily before throwing his head up and roaring, then destroying the tanks with his atomic blast. Then Godzilla ran for the water. Miki send out a single to him, but Godzilla shut her out completely. Godzilla dove into the water and started swimming away out into the ocean. Several thoughts went through Godzilla's head, but they all said basically the same thing. He should've never trusted the humans and he never will again. He heard from above the waves, the calls of Mothra. But how long would it be before she turned on him, Godzilla wondered. So he ignored Mothra's calls and swam deeper and deeper into the, cold, empty, lonely depths of the ocean. At least here no one would get the chance to trick and betray Godzilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I start the official bumper, I wanna take a moment to send a message out to a guest reviwer named Aaron who recently left a review on one of my stories (a review that I have since beeen deleted). I sincerly hope you get out of the mental hospitol soon you son of a bitch. But now, it's over. I've finally finished this story and can move on. i had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. I'd like to thank my family that supported me on this story. I'd like to thank Broly94 and godzillafan1 for their dedications in reading this story. I'd like to thank Xahraxs for his review even if it was to tell me something I already knew. But it's okay since he didn't know that I knew. Are you as confused as I am? And now that this story is over, I can go back to focusing on Godzilla On Mythology Island, my other Godzilla story. Please remember to leave a review for this story. Oh and I guess I should say I don't own Godzilla or any of the franchises that were used during this story. Seriously, why do we have to say that? I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.<strong>


	22. Acknowledgements

_**I' am doing this to acknowledge the movies, books, t.v. shows and video games I was paying tribute to here in the story you just red. Or blantly ripped off if you wanna be a dick about it (line taken from "How High", dont take seriously). **_

_**First of all is the alien invasion angle, a favorite amongst the Sci-Fi genre. From "Earth vs. The Flying Saucers", to" War of The Worlds", even to more recent films like "Independence Day" Plus it's also a favorite in the Godzilla series, with films like "Monster Zero", "Godzilla vs Gigan" and the most recent film, "Godzilla: Final Wars", which this story shares continuity with. In my opinion, you cant have a story called "Godzilla In Space" without putting in aliens. **_

_**Secondly, the giant blob monster. This is directly taken from the Steve Mcqueen film, "The Blob", as well as it's 1980's remake. Did you all know they're trying to remake it again? A little unneccesary if you ask me. **_

_**Third, the giant spider. I understand that there were actually quite a few different giant spider movies in the 1950's. Like, there was "Tarantuala" and "Earth vs The Giant Spider". I know there was at least one other giant spider film, but I don't know it's name. Oh yeah, it was" The Three Stooges: Half Rocket Will travel". Also, Godzilla has fought a few different giant spiders in his own fims, comic books, and t.v. cartoons. It was hard for me to get through writing the spider sequences because I'm a big time aracnaphobe, but since it seems to be a favorite, I felt I had to put in the spider.**_

_**Fourth, the giant octopus attacking the golden gate bridge. I admit, that was taken directly from the Ray Harryhausen film, "It Came From Beneath The Sea". Except the original film didn't have an alien ship flying overhead, as they were no aliens in the film. Oh and there was no Godzilla in the original either. Actually there were quite a few different 50's Ray Harryhausen films I was inspired by for this paticular story. **_

_**Fifth, the insectoids (aka Giant Ant men) and the giant worm steeds in the moon battle. That was taken from the H.G. Wells novel and the Ray Harryhausen film adaptation, "Men on the moon". I just thought it would be a nice little tribute. **_

_**Sixth, the four armed rock and lava monster on Mercury. That was directly stolen from the video game, "War of the Monsters", which is itself a tribute to the 1950's B-movies that I wanted to pay tribute to here. **_

_**Seventh, the Ymir on Venus. Yeah, it's pretty obvious, I just recycled the same monster from the Ray Harryhausen film, "20'000'000 Miles to Earth". I just thought it would be cool to have Godzilla and The Ymir fight. It might be my personal favorite fight from the story, not to toot my own horn, I'm just sayin'. **_

_**8th, the giant, generic aliens. Honestly, this was just filler, since I felt the "In Space" part of the story was going by way too fast. So I just had Godzilla fight the generic aliens to keep the space part of the story going as long as possible. **_

_**Ninth, Mars Rock Monster & Gort-like robot. I put in the Rock monster because I thought that the idea of Godzilla fighting a monster made completely out of Mars rocks was cool. And the robot was obviously as I wrote before was inspired both by Gort from "The Day The Earth Stood Still" and the robot from the "Thor" movie, which I thought looked similar to Gort. **_

_**Tenth, the giant, living fly trap plants. I got inspirations for the man-eating plants in New York sequence from the ending of the director's cut of the Rick Morranis film "Little Shop of Horrors". I prefer the happy ending, but when I saw the director's ending, I thought, "This could've been it's own movie." So I decided to kind of pay tribute to that with the New York sequence. **_

_**Eleventh, the giant bees. In both of Godzilla's cartoons, he has fought a hive of giant bees and I thought that since there were many giant insect movies in the 50s (like "Them"), Iand since Godzilla has fought bees before, why not? **_

_**Twelfth, the giant robot suits and bug monsters. I decided, "Aliens need giant robot suits if there going against Godzilla." So that explains that. The bugs I envisioned as looking like that one bug at the end of the first "Men In Black" movie, except scaled up to fight Godzilla. **_

_**Thirteenth, Reptillian/Yongary. I admit I haven't actually seen the remake of "Yongary", I just saw the review done by James Rolfe of that he did for "Monster Madness: Camp Cult." I did however see the original on T.V. Not a super good monster movie, but it was alright. But when I heard the "Compared to this guy, Godzilla's a pussy" line, all I could think about is how much I wanted to see Godzilla get that panzy ass, poorly computer generated exscuse for a kaiju. **_

_**Anyways, those were the things I was paying tribute too (,or ripping off if you wanna be a dick about it). I hope you got just as much enjoyment out of reading this story as I did writing it. Please, I beg of you, leave a review of what you thought of the story as a whole. Tell me your favorite parts of the story, what your least favorite parts were, and the parts you flat out didn't like and felt could've been fixed. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, BEGGING FOR REVIEWS! as long as the critisms that may come are constructive. **_


End file.
